Dean and Alec Save the Day
by next-to-nerdy
Summary: DAXSN...What happens when Dean meets Alec? Only one way to find out! come read my story and please,leave a review by the front desk. thank you and have a nice day...Rated for language. FINALLY UPDATED. COMPLETE!
1. Coordinates

_**Ok, wasn't really sure where to put this so I opted for the Supernatural section…please review and no flames…please. **_

_**I own none of the characters except otherwise indicated…**_

_**I don't know how these first two chapters got switched, but they are fixed now (hopefully)**_

-----

_RING-RING_

The cell phone rang very early in the morning, so early in fact that the sun had not come up yet.

Sam jumped slightly at being brought out of the first real sleep he had had in quite a while "Dean, answer your phone" he called to his sleeping brother in the other bed of the motel they had crashed in.

"You answer it" Dean mumbled into his pillow "good dream"

"It's your phone"

"You're closer"

"Dean!"

"Fine," the eldest Winchester snapped as he groggily lumbered out of the warm cozy sheets "quit your bitchin'" he stumbled through the dark room until he reached his phone on the dinette. He flipped open the cell to find it wasn't a call after all, but a text message. He cursed silently that he had to miss the naked barbeque with Angelina Jolie dream he was havingto get what most likely was coordinates from their elusive father to go to some god awful place. And he was right, coordinates, now where to?

"Who was it Dean?" Sam asked from the bed, with his eyes still closed.

"Wasn't a phone call. It was a text message with coordinates from dad" he replied already digging through their things to try and find the lap-top so he could figure out where their father wanted them to go. He heard Sam sigh and shift in the bed for better position while Dean himself looked up the whereabouts.

After a few moments of key punching he found it "Seattle?"

"Seattle?" Sams head popped up off the pillow again "what's in Seattle?"

"Nothing that I can see…just reports of strange things running around"

"What? Like Demons?"

"I don't think so. From what it says here, it's more like mutants escaped from someplace called Manticore"

"Mutants?"

Dean nodded and preceded to punch more keys on the keyboard "Manticore is, or rather, was a secret government facility of some kind"

"That doesn't sound like our kind of job" Sam yawned, sitting up fully in his bed.

"No, it doesn't" Dean said raising an eyebrow "I wonder why dad would want us to there for a job"

"Maybe it's not a job…maybe something else it there that we need to see"

"Maybe" Dean said flatly, rubbing the stubble on his cheek as he thought "would you be up for it? We'll go, see what's up, and leave if it's nothing interesting"

Sam nodded then landed himself back into the bed, pulled the covers up and was snoring within minutes. Dean stayed awake for a while longer, looking up more information on this Manticore thing. All-in-all, the idea of mutants running around was pretty interesting.

-----

When the sun actually rose that morning, Dean geared up the Impala and patiently waited for Sam to get ready. They were really in no immediate rush and his brother hadn't slept a good nights sleep in a while (to include last night) and deserved a few extra minutes.

Dean lounged on the hood of his car reading a map when Sam emerged from the office after turning in the key.

"so, did you find out any more last night? I know you were up for a while after I fell back asleep" he asked, climbing into the passenger seat of the car.

"Dean folded up the map and peeked into the driver's side window "not really, a lot of the same information just written differently on every site. This Manticore place must have been one messed up place if you can't find any information on it on the internet" he then joined his brother in the car and started up the engine.

"I guess we'll find out" Sam said with a smirk. "Hey, is this going to be a long ride like last time? Cause last time my ass fell asleep three hours in."

Dean looked at his brother with a broad wicked smile on his face and revved the engine twice "not the way I drive"

-----

Seattle, city for coffee addicts everywhere, was in shambles. After chatting for a while with the locals, Dean and Sam discovered that a nuclear pulse had hit the city a few years back.

"How could we not have known about that?" Sam asked hurriedly following Dean down one of the many degenerate streets.

"I don't know, Sam" was Deans flat response

"I mean, a nuclear pulse is something you would expect to see on CNN or something, right?"

"I don't know, Sam"

"And what's up with the whole Manticore thing? It could have some-"

Dean's sharp 180 to face Sam cut him off "for the last time, I don't know, Sam." He snapped "you know as much as I do right now. I'm more concerned with why we have to be here"

"What was the number on the text?" Sam asked, unfazed by Deans sudden outburst.

"It was an unknown"

"Maybe it wasn't dad"

"Who else would send us coordinates to a God awful city like this?"

Sam only shrugged. Dean Sighed, rolled his eyes, and continued walking. Sam followed him but wondered where exactly his brother was heading.

"Don't know, we'll find out when we get there" Dean replied

"Alec!" someone across the street yelled at them. He was a tall, blonde headed, stoner looking guy waving frantically at them.

"You have any idea who that is?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Hey Alec! Wait up"

Dean and Sam kept walking, getting slightly freaked out bye this guy. But he crossed the street and started following them still calling the name Alec.

"Alec, why are you running?" The guy asked Dean, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You were supposed to meet me in sector four…did you forget?"

"Uh…" Dean pushed his arm off his shoulder "number one, I don't know who you are"

"It's Sketchy…did you hit your head or something? And what did you do to your hair?"

"Ok, sketchy…I'm not this Alec, so why don't you leave me alone" Dean said and sketchy looked rather offended.

"Hi, I'm Sam" Sam held out his had to Sketchy with a big smile on his face "Alec's…uh…brother"

Sketchy eyed Sam for a moment before taking his hand "what's up with him?" he motioned to Dean who was staring at Sam wide eyed and shocked at what he was doing.

"He fell, he's been off recently"

"Normal's not gonna take that excuse" Sketchy said with a laugh "you better get back to Jam Pony before he has a conniption"

Dean opened his mouth to say something Sam was sure would end up being offensive and he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away "thanks Sketchy…see you later"

"What are you doing?" Dean asked once out of Sketchys earshot. "I'm not Alec…I don't even know an Alec"

"But he does, and he thinks your him…it could end up being like St. Louis…remember evil Dean"

"Unfortunately." was Deans reply. He shook off his brother and looked back at Sketchy who was riding off on his bike "you don't think that could happen again…I mean what are the odds of two shape-shifters looking like me? And I've never even been to this city"

"Maybe it's the same one"

Dean Glared at him "I killed him, remember?"

"Hey, I'm just putting in my two cents…I have no idea what it could be. I think we should go to this Jam Pony and see if we can find this Alec, maybe he has the Answers"

Dean nodded.


	2. Twins?

"This is Jam Pony?" Dean snorted as they stood outside what looked like nothing more then a garage. People were going in and out, every so often someone would say hi to Dean and he would gingerly wave back with the fakest smile evident on his face.

"Remember Dean, "Sam whispered as they entered "your Alec…answer to it"

"Dude, I know…but what do we actually know about this Alec guy?"

"We know he looks like you" Sam joked. Dean did not find him or this situation funny at all. They didn't know who this Alec was…for all they knew he could be one of those mutants that supposedly roamed the streets.

"Hey Alec," a very beautiful woman called as she ran up to them. She was very exotic looking with long, dark hair and tan skin. If it had been under any other circumstance, Dean would have totally hit on her. She eyed Sam cautiously "Who's he?"

"He's…uh…my brother" Dean answered flashing his, now trademark, fake smile.

"That's not funny" she snipped and she leaned in close to Dean so Sam could not hear her "and what did you do to your hair? Aren't you worried about your bar code?"

"Bar code?" Dean asked, honestly confused

"Yea, bar code…forget you had one?" she sighed as if quite annoyed "do I have to kick your ass today? Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"Well, you're rather rude!" Dean snapped. He couldn't believe this girl was talking to him like this. "You're welcome to try to kick my ass, but I've got at least 3 inches on you and 50 pounds…plus I won't hit a girl"

Without warning, and a lot quicker then they could see, she punched Dean hard in the jaw. "What was that for!" he exclaimed once he recovered.

"For being a dick" she said

Dean stared at her in amazement, rubbing his already bruising jaw. She turned and left in a huff, leaving Dean and Sam standing there.

"Dude, she hit me!" Dean half yelled at Sam

Sam was trying his best to hide the grin on his face "I know, she got you good too" he said through stifled giggles.

"That's it," Dean stated "I'm outta here…this was a stupid idea"

Sam grabbed him and pulled him back as he made an attempt at leaving "No, Dean. What if this is why we have to be here"

Dean paused for a moment before stating "Don't care" and tried to leave again.

Sam grabbed him again. "Dean!" he said with authority "we have to figure this out"

Dean sighed and conceded "Fine, but I don't know how this Alec guy puts up with it"

"Why don't you ask him" Sam said as his eyes turned to the main entrance. Dean turned to look as well to find…himself entering; only he had slightly longer hair and an even cockier swagger (if that was possible).

"Uh, hide" Dean said, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him behind a stack of lockers in the corner so they could watch him from a distance. The girl who they had previously encountered walked up to Alec with a very confused look on her face.

"How did you do that?" she asked sternly.

He only stared at her blankly "Do what?"

"You were just here…but…you're there…and you looked…your hair" she sputtered as if she couldn't think and speak at the same time.

Dean turned to whisper to Sam "Why does everyone care about my hair?"

Sam only shushed him and turned his attention back to the pair.

"Max, take a breath…I have no idea what your talking about" Alec said "I just got here…but I see you've been thinking about me enough to see me everywhere" he flashed her a cocky smile, one Dean had used on plenty of woman.

She sighed that annoyed sigh "you idiot…there's another _you_ here!"

His eyes widened when she said that "Where? Is it Ben?"

"Whoops…" Dean said "we've been identified. Is it time to go now?"

"Time to go" Sam repeated. They saw there was a back exit but it quite a way off. They might be spotted in the process of trying to leave.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Sketchy had spotted Dean "Hey Alec," he called "you're back"

Sam and Dean tried to shush him, but a second glance at Alec and Max showed that they had been spotted. "Ah crap" Dean said.

Sketchy had just caught on to what happening let a smile spread across his face "dude, you have a twin?"

Dean didn't answer but made a break for the door. But Alec and Max were faster and caught up to them. Alec grabbed Dean by the jacket collar and pinned him hard against the lockers. Dean grunted as his back connected with the metal.

"Who are you?" Alec snarled in Deans face.

Dean threw up his hands as a gesture of non-aggression. He didn't want to fight unless it came to that. "Whoa, dude! I was going to ask you the same question!" He glanced over at Sam, whose face Max had pressed against the locker next to him, which was pretty impressive considering Sam had a good 12 inches on her.

"Are you Manticore?" Max asked.

"Not that I'm aware of" Dean replied. He turned his attention to Alec "So, are you a shape shifter…Doppelganger…what?"

Alec laughed "What? No". He grabbed Deans head and pulled it forward to expose the back of the neck "No bar code"

"Well, I could have told you that" Dean said trying to push Alec off of him. But Alec was a lot stronger then he expected and refused to relinquish his hold on Deans jacket.

"Hey, you're hurting my neck!" Sam finally said "we were looking for our father, and we got coordinates that lead us here"

"So you're military?" Alec asked

"Hell no!" Dean replied "We're…uh… hunters"

"Hunters?" Max snorted "of what?"

"If we told you, you would think we were crazy"

"It's a bit late for that." Alec said "Hey Max, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded "Logan"

"Who is Logan?" Sam risked and she pushed his head a little harder into the locker "ow…chill out, we're not going to do anything"

-----

The building was dilapidated that they approached. It was falling apart at every corner and the area reeked of god only knew what. Alec and Max had handcuffed Dean and Sam, who had protested that it really wasn't necessary.

"Where are we?" Dean asked Alec as he was dragged by the arm into the building. The place looked like it could have been an old home of some sort but Dean couldn't understand how anyone could live there now. And who was this Logan?

"Just don't be freaked out…and don't stare" Alec replied softly so Max couldn't hear him. If Max had her way, they would have been gagged as well. But Alec talked her out of it and Dean thanked him inwardly.

They entered the house and the smell of acrylic hit Dean and Sam like walking into a brick wall. Obviously, someone was a painter here.

"Joshua" Max called into the home "are you here?"

"Holy Hell!" Dean exclaimed as a deformed man that had to be a good seven feet tall ran up to Max and Alec. He almost looked like he could have been part dog, but that was impossible…right?

"Is that Logan?" Sam gulped

The giant dog-man growled at them "who are they…is it a bad Alec?"

"Hey!" Dean protested "I'm not bad…and I'm not Alec…I'm Dean, that's Sam"

"Oh so now we know your names" Max said

"Well if you would have asked, we would have told you" Dean replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Joshua," Alec cut in "is Logan here? We know he was helping you out with something"

The dog man was sniffing Sam as he answered "In the back". Dean had never seen Sam look so confused and freaked out at the same time. He had to laugh as the giant inspected Sams hair.

"Logan" Max called into the house and she dragged Sam with her. Sam looked relieved to be away from Joshua. Alec followed Max with Dean.

A man in a wheelchair came into view and stared in amazement at Dean. "What's this Max? Ben? Another twin?"

"No," Alec answered "he says his name is Dean and this is his 'brother' Sam. We think they are military or Manticore of some kind"

"We're neither…we told you that" Sam said "we're hunters"

"Shut up" Max instructed harshly. Sam complied. "We were hoping you could help us"

"What kind of hunters?" Logan asked Sam, ignoring Max.

Sam looked at Dean, searching for what to do. Dean only shrugged "go ahead Sam, Tell them…what harm could it do?"

"We're ghost hunters"

Max and Alec laughed out loud, but Logan remained stoic. He seemed genuinely interested in them. "Ghost hunters? Really?"

"Wow…my twin is a psycho…again" Alec said matter-of-factly

"I am not!" Dean shot back "And for the last time, I'm not your twin!"

"Oh come on…ghost hunters? Sounds pretty psycho to me"

"Undo the handcuffs and I'll show you psycho"

"I'd like to see you try, ghost boy!"

Alec and Dean continued to berate each other…calling each other names and making pointless threats until Logan couldn't take it anymore and he quieted them "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled "I think we need some outside consulting"

"Like who" Max asked

"Lydecker"

"Lydecker? I thought he was dead?" Alec asked, rather surprised that Logan was even in contact with their former CO, let alone know he was alive when they didn't.

"He faked his Death…he's been in hiding…Eyes Only has remained in contact with him." Logan replied, turning his wheel chair to the computer screen he had been setting up. "If anyone would know why they are here, he will"


	3. Lydecker

Dean and Sam continued to protest at the treatment they were given from Alec and Max. Currently they were handcuffed to chairs with Joshua, the dog-boy, keeping close tabs on them. Every so often he would growl low in his throat at Dean, who would growl right back.

"Lydecker is on his way" Logan said entering the living room.

"Wonderful…" Dean whispered to himself.

"Shut up" Max yelled at him, obviously overhearing his remark.

"You know, you could be a little nicer!" Dean shot back "Would it kill ya?"

"That's what I've been saying for a year" Alec jumped in. She glared at the both of them while pacing the room over and over again. Every so often she would send a side long glance at Sam, who remained quiet. Logan also remained quiet, observing the brothers as they sat. He was very intrigued by them. Wondering how someone could look like one of the Transgenics, so much so that he could be a twin, and yet not be one himself.

"So, like, who are you guys?" Dean spoke up. "Are you military or something?"

"Something like that" Alec said to himself

"What did I say?" Max replied flatly "shut up"

"Sorry…just making conversation" Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

"Dean, will you be quiet" Sam finally opened his mouth.

"No, I have no reason to be, Sammy!" Dean snapped back "I want answers…I want them now!" Sam glared at Dean in warning. But as usual, Dean did not listen. "This is kidnapping you know!" he continued turning his attention back to Max as she paced the floor

Logan, who had been watching the whole time, finally spoke up "maybe instead of bickering, we should try to get to the bottom of this"

"I agree" Sam said, sending a hard glance at Dean.

Dean stared back, then said "I might be more inclined to talk if I could feel my hands…can we lose the handcuffs"

"No" max and Alec replied in unison. "You're not going anywhere until Lydecker gets here" Max said.

As if on cue, a voice from the entrance way chimed in "no need to wait any longer, I'm here" everyone turned to stare at the dynamic man who stood in the entrance way to Joshua's living room. He was not physically imposing; in fact, one could consider him verging on old. But he commanded respect. His eyes went to Dean and Sam "ah, you made it Dean" he said.

"Excuse me?" Dean, Alec, and Max replied in unison.

Sam just stared in astonishment "wait, you know him?"

Lydecker nodded then turned to Max "you can undo the cuffs, they won't do anything"

She eyed him warily, as if not believing him. It was blatantly obvious that he did not trust them at all. But, she obliged and un-cuffed them.

"So, you know them?" Alec said, sitting up a little straighter from where he was situated next to Joshua.

"I think we have established that, 494" Lydecker responded with an arrogant sniff. He strolled over to Dean, who still sat in the chair rubbing his sore wrists, and staring in amazement at this man. "Dean, you grew up better then we had hoped…" he held out his hand to Dean "Donald Lydecker, old friend of your father"

Dean looked to Sam, as if he would have some sort of answer for him. But Sam could give none. He took Lydeckers hand and shook it, for once rendered speechless.

"So, is he like one of your so called kids?" Max asked with a huff, plopping herself next to Alec.

"No, not entirely"

"What do you mean by kids?" Sam asked "does that mean Dean isn't my brother?"

"Oh, no…of course he is, in every sense of the word" Lydecker replied with a smile "he is just, special"

"Did you send us the coordinates?" Dean asked, finally recovering from his astonishment. "Did you want us here?"

Lydecker nodded, and, if it was possible, Deans expression became more confused.

"Well, how do you explain his resemblance to Alec?" Logan asked, joining the conversation "they could be twins"

"I really don't know. Dean was brought to me by John Winchester when he was a child for evaluation for entrance into the Manticore program. He was interested in having his son be one of the elite soldiers in the United States army. But, obviously, he failed and was not entered. I assume something may have happened during the evaluation where your DNA was taken and later used. Hence Alec."

"No, my father would not do that to me" Dean said with a laugh "why would he do that?"

Lydecker took a seat across from Dean to better explain "your father and I are old military buddies. He heard that I would be starting up a program for children and you can imagine how excited he was to find out about it. His only son…at the time…could become a better soldier then he ever was, the prestige to your family would be great. But we decided that it would be better to start from scratch, and so I guess your brother, or rather, clone, Alec was born."

Sam was astonished at what he was hearing. That made Alec and Dean the same person…on the DNA level. "So you are military" Sam asked Max and Alec "you're those Transgenics that have been running around"

"You're a bright boy Sam" Lydecker answered for them.

Dean turned to Alec "so, you're me and I'm you"

"Looks it" Alec said. The look on his face mirrored Deans "but why did you call them, Lydecker? Why do you need them when you have two super soldiers here?"

Dean picked up on the insult and shot Alec a look "you may be super, but I'm better looking"

"You look just like me!"

"So! You wanna take this outside! Super or not, I'll kick your ass"

"Actually Dean," Lydecker chimed in "he could kill you before you even readied yourself to fight. He may have the same, well everything, but his DNA has been tampered with, making his essentially super"

Alec stuck his tongue out at Dean, who ignored it and turned back to Lydecker "but, really, why do you need us"

"I need the four of you to work together on an assignment. Their super human abilities and your knowledge of the paranormal need to come together to recover me an artifact"

"We're not archaeologists" Sam said

"Don't need to be. It was stolen from me, I want it back. I know it had supernatural abilities, which makes it so valuable. You two, besides your father, who I can't seem to get a hold of, are the only people I think would be able to handle it." he turned to Alec "It is being held in a high security building guarded by almost half an army of familiars…which is where You and Max come in"

"What makes you think we will help you?" Max said "what's in it for us?"

"Well, I am willing to pay for your services…as much as I can anyway…and, you wont die. If the familiars figure out how it works, I have a feeling it will be very bad for your kind"

Before Max could say anymore Alec answered "we'll do it"

Lydecker turned back to Dean "how about you and your brother"

Sam cut in before Dean could say anything "What about us? We really have no incentive to help you…what do we get?"

"The whereabouts of your father and equal pay to that of Max and Alec"

Dean and Sams eyes widened. "I thought you said you didn't know where he was?" Dean squeaked.

"I don't, but I have resources at my disposal that can help find him" he answered "what is your answer?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam didn't seem like he agreed with this proposition, but what else did they have to lose? This search for their father had reached a stalemate and now they would be given his location. "yeah, we'll do it"


	4. the mission

"Why did we agree to this Dean?" Sam said, pulling his brother aside as everyone else shuffled into another room to most likely talk about them. "We don't even know who these people are, if their telling the truth…that whole story Lydecker told is a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"Yea, I did think it was a little off. I honestly didn't think dad would pull something like that…but what else do we have to go on?" Dean replied with a heavy sigh. All this information they were being fed was giving him a migraine. He rubbed his head to try and shake it off. "I still say we do it"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. In his opinion they should just continue this search without this Lydecker guys help. There were just so many things that could go wrong with a job like this, besides the obvious. They didn't know anything about this artifact they were meant to recover. It could be so powerful and dangerous that they might pray for death at the end. Dean had to understand that there was more at stake then just finding dad. Dean tended to block the consequences from his brain and jump into a job head first.

"Don't give me that look Sam" Dean said, reading Sams mind. "I'm doing this. I'm finding Dad…with or without you"

"What," Sam sniffed "and get killed? I don't think so…I'm coming too. I'm just telling you maybe we should have thought it through a bit more"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment as if trying to figure him out on some level. But it didn't take long for him to be back to his cocky self again "it's a good thing you're coming too. If not, I may have had to kill that Alec dude"

"Or at least try before he bashed your head in with something" Sam said with a laugh "he is, after all, a genetically empowered version of you"

Dean shot Sam a sarcastic grin before a huge arm fell over his shoulders. "Is the other Alec ok?" Joshua, the dog-man, asked in a hushed, gentile voice. He had been watching Dean like a hawk since he walked in the door, but this was the first time he actually did something besides growl at him.

"I'm not Alec" Dean replied just as gentile. Last thing he needed was to piss of a 7 foot tall genetically enhanced dog-man. He held out his hand to Joshua "Call me Dean, big guy"

Joshua grinned widely, happily took Dean's hand, and shook frantically "Joshua, I'm Joshua!" Joshua then turned to Sam and, mimicking Dean, held out his hand "Call me Joshua"

Sam had to laugh. This guy was a big teddy bear…with large teeth…but a teddy bear none-the-less. He took Joshuas hand "Sam" he said.

"Joshua understands about you two" Joshua said after releasing Sams hand.

"You do?" Dean asked "how is that?"

"I was looking…still am looking for my father" Joshuas face had grown sullen and sad.

"I'm sorry" Dean said softly "why can't you get that Lydecker guy to help you like he is helping us?"

Joshua shook his head "no, he would not help me anyway…"

Sam saw that the situation had grown depressing. Joshua looked as if he would cry any second. He decided to change the subject. "Hey, why don't we go see what's up in the other room…I'm sure they are just dying to include us in everything" he said, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea, I bet" Dean replied, just as sarcastically.

-----

"How long have you known about him!" Alec said angrily "I mean…I have a clone that I never knew about that isn't even Manticore!"

"Actually, you're his clone…he is approximately 5 years older then you" Lydecker corrected

"That's not the point!" Alec shot back

"Alec, seriously, how would he have been able to tell you anyway" Logan cut in "he wasn't even your CO and you were in Manticore up to a year ago"

"Well, someone could have told me" Alec said, resigning himself to sulking with his arms folded across his chest.

"Would that be between brainwashing and drills or torture and lunch?" Max chided and Alec just continued to sulk.

"Hey," Dean said from the doorway, Sam and Joshua in toe "can we be included in the conversation…or would you like to talk about us some more?"

"Yea! What other Alec said!" Joshua jumped in

Dean turned to him "Its Dean dude"

"Oh, right…What Dean said!" he corrected.

"Yes, do join us" Lydecker said, sending one last fruitless look at Alec who was still moping but at least unfolded his arms. "I haven't briefed anyone yet"

He waited for Dean, Sam and Joshua to take seats before continuing "a few years ago, before Manticore was even a glimmer of the imagination, I came across a book. There was really nothing special about it: simple, leather bound, full of pages. The one odd thing was that it was written in a language that no one had seen for 5000 years. You can imagine the adventure I had trying to translate it. Eventually I did manage to translate the writing and what I saw was amazing; detailed instructions and rituals for creating the perfect human being. Whites snake cult came across a similar book, but they only got bits and pieces, basically, the cliffs notes version. So, along with Sandamen and his people, I helped establish Manticore using the information contained in this book"

"Are you saying Manticore was founded on some bologna ritualistic book?" Alec shot "that sounds a little off, Deck"

"Well, you didn't think Manticore was all bells and whistles and DNA splicing, did you?"

Alec looked like he wanted to say something else, but opted to hold his tongue.

"What does this have to do with us?" Dean asked, rather confused "aside from the rituals, there isn't anything supernatural about it. It sounds like you just need someone to go in and get it"

"That's where you are wrong," Lydecker replied "aside, from the fact it is a book, it is also cursed. It is said to be possessed with the souls of those who have tried and failed to follow the instructions to the hilt. They protect it, they make sure nothing happens to the book, and they are an integral part of making the rituals work. When you find the book, I want you and your brother to exorcise it, make sure the cult cannot use it to their advantage. Get rid of the fire, and you have no smoke…catch my drift"

Dean nodded and looked at Sam who still had an air of uncertainty about him. "An exorcism? On an object? Dean, that's going to be difficult"

"Yea, it is. But I'm sure there is something in dads journal about it" Dean said "objects can hold spiritual attachment. I'm sure dad had to come across one at some point"

"Yea, but were talking multiple spirits, not just one. Not only that, but they are most likely pissed off to boot. I think, if we are going to do this right, we need to find a stronger exorcism ritual, maybe talk to a priest or preferably a bishop"

Dean nodded in agreement and turned back to Lydecker "will you allow us some time to do research?"

"I will give you 24 hours" Lydecker answered "the longer we wait, the more time white and his cult have to put the pieces together"

Alec raised his hand as if in a classroom "hey, I have a question…you said this would be bad for our kind. How? If it's just a way to perfect the human being, then how can it be dangerous to us?"

"In order to perfect one species, you must wipe out the competition. It contains instructions for a curse on a specific group of people, or rather, genocide on the spiritual level. Though, I have no idea if it works, do you really want to take the chance given whites hatred of your kind?"

Alec remained quiet.

"Where and when do we go?" Max asked. She had been listening intently to Lydeckers story and getting her take on it. He was right; it really wasn't worth taking a chance.

"Give Dean and Sam time to find a working exorcism, so you have 24 hours. As for the location, I cannot help you there. The cult is notoriously secretive. Even with my best contacts working on it, I have had little luck tracking them down."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Logan jumped in "I can get Eyes Onlys people on it"

"That would be great, Logan. In the mean time, Alec and I will do some recon, see what info we can dig up" Max said.

"Wonderful" Dean said "Sam, we should start looking"

Dean and Sam stood up and headed for the door before they was called back by Lydecker. "Meet back here in 24 hours"

Dean and Sam nodded and headed out the door to the dark and rain-slicked Seattle streets. Something told them that this was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult then they had anticipated.


	5. 24 hours

24 hours, that is all they were being given to find a priest and learn a, most likely, obscure exorcism to eradicate a possessed book of lost souls and save a race of people from a snake cult bent on world domination. Just thinking about it and the mechanics it would entail made Sam wish he had a blunt object to knock himself unconscious with. But, rather then bludgeon himself with something heavy, he decided it would be better to stay as cool and collected as possible-for Deans sake. The confusion he was feeling probably paled in comparison to what was running through his brothers mind.

Sam looked over at his brother walking silently beside him. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Neither of them had spoken since they left Joshuas house, they both just trudged along down street after street in an unfamiliar city. Sam could visibly see Deans cool confidence breaking down slowly as he had time to dwell on all the information they were fed in the past few hours.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked as he tried to keep up with Deans quickening pace. Dean stopped abruptly, turning his head back down the nameless street they had just come from. Sam, who did not expect the sudden halt from his brother, had to turn quickly to keep from walking right by him.

"Dean?" Sam tried again as Dean looked from one side of the street to the other, obviously trying to avoid Sams gaze.

When Dean finally did look at him, his face reflected the anger, fear, and confusion he was no doubt feeling. His hazel eyes were glazed over in a fog of thought and his usually broad shoulders were slumped slightly forward. "We're lost" he said quietly, voice quivering faintly.

Sam had known his brother long and well enough to spot a dodge when he saw one. "That's not what I mean and you know it"

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Sam, who he knew looked up to him (even if he would never admit it). He didn't want to tell Sam how uncomfortable he was telling him how he felt, that wasn't his style. But the hard-ass shell he used to protect himself was slowly but surely cracking and he figured if he was going to lose it in front of anyone, Sam was the person who would understand.

He sighed deeply and waited a few more seconds before answering Sams question "No, I'm not alright" he said, breaking eye contact with Sam and looking at his shoes…anywhere but at Sam. He suddenly felt as if he would vomit. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to take deep calming breaths. But before he knew it, he was on the ground, sitting on the rain soaked pavement with his head in his hands trying his hardest to suppress the feelings that were threatening to break the surface.

He could sense Sam sit down next to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. That calmed him slightly, knowing his brother was there for him.

Before Dean knew it, he was telling Sam everything "he was going to leave me there, Sam. He was going to dump me like an old hat to be trained, brainwashed, tortured, and God knows what else. Now I have a clone that could, and probably would, kill me in a drop second and we have to find a possessed book for a crack-pot army whatever in order to get to the man who didn't care about his sons enough to be there when they need him! I'm exhausted, Sam. I'm tired I having to always keep on a brave face. I honestly don't know how much more I can take before I go crazy! But what am I going to do? I'm going to keep going on, keep trying, and never give up…even if it kills me"

His last words were spoken so gravely, it honestly scared Sam. He didn't respond to his brother, but rather let him cool off slightly. Maybe, by just being there for him, Dean would come to understand that Sam wasn't going anywhere, that they were in it together through thick and thin.

After a few moments, Dean shook off the nauseous feelings and rebuilt his tough exterior the best he could. He stood slowly and Sam followed. The brothers smiled weakly and, for a brief second, they honestly understood each other.

"Come on," Sam said, letting the subject drop like he knew Dean undoubtedly wanted "we have a lot of work to do in 24 hours"

"Yea, like find my baby in one piece and not in different chop shops at opposite sides of the city!" Dean quipped and Sam knew that he was alright, at least for now.

"You and that car" Sam smiled "get a new obsession" he started walking back down the street.

Dean followed, yelling back "why? The old one has been working well enough for years"

-----

They finally found the Impala, in one piece, just before morning. "Oh thank God" Dean exclaimed and Sam just rolled his eyes. There was no time for sleep, so they just hopped in and began looking for a catholic church in order to consult with a priest.

The day was going by fast and they still had yet to find the church. The people they asked really seemed like they did not care and others didn't even know there was a working catholic church in Seattle anymore. Dean had said that God didn't seem to like this city, as a joke. But the more they thought about it, and the more time they spent in the city, the more it seemed possible.

"How much time, Dean?" Sam asked as he could see the sun starting to set behind the buildings.

Dean blinked the sleepiness away and glanced at his watch "6 hours"

"This is useless, how hard can it be to find a church? It's not like they don't stand out" Sam whined.

"Well, bucko, look to you left…" Dean said pointing out the window. Hidden on a remote street corner in what could be considered the boonies of this city, was a rather large church. The outside was not overly adorned, but it was easily recognizable from the stained glass windows and the cross topped steeple on the roof.

"I can see why no one really knew this was here" Dean said "look at the part of town its in. people just don't want to take the chance of getting mugged"

Sam nodded slowly as he continued to look out the window. Dean parked the car in a spot as hidden as he could find. In this part of town, there was a very real chance someone could jack his baby.

The inside of the church was completely opposite from the outside. The place was elaborately decorated with statues, high painted arches, an intricate alter at the front, and a gargantuan pipe organ situated in the choir loft. Plush red carpeting lined the floor and red velvet draped the complex woodworking on the confessionals.

"Wow" Dean gaped as he looked around "the outside does not do this place justice"

Sam and Dean were not at all surprised that people were scarce in the Church. There were the few "Church ladies", as Dean called them, and a few nuns all spread out among the many pews. There was no priest in site as they walked down the aisle to the front row, and that was just who they needed to talk to.

Sam sat himself down next to a woman who was engrossed in her rosary. Sam smiled at him briefly and returned to her prayers. Dean sat next to him and began scoping the area for any sign of the priest. But, rather then wait for him to show up on his own, Sam decided to ask the woman to his right. "Hi" he said softly with a smile

"Hello dear" She replied, returning his smile.

"I'm Sam"

"Deloris Welks"

"Well, Deloris, maybe you can help us"

"I'll try my best Hun. I've never see you here before, are you new?"

"Sort of" Dean said, jumping in "I'm Dean…Sams brother" she nodded at him in acknowledgement. Dean continued "we're looking for a priest...is there one here?"

"Well, I'm sure Father Morris is in the back getting ready for mass…you may be able to catch him…the sacristy right through those doors" she pointed at a pair of solid wooden doors in the far corner.

"Thank you" the brothers said in unison. She nodded at them with a smile and went back to praying.

The sacristy was small compared to the church itself. It was one room full of old church relics and unused statues. In the corner was a young man hunched over a pad of paper, scribbling down what had to be he sermon.

"Excuse me "Sam spoke up "are you Father Morris?"

The man turned quickly, as if not expecting anyone to come in. he was fairly young to be a priest, maybe in his early thirties. He had boyish features that sat below closely cropped blonde hair. "Oh my…you scared me!" he gasped

"We're sorry" Dean said "but you are Father Morris, correct?"

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" he breathed, recovering from his previous shock.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, as if trying to silently decide who should ask him about exorcisms that they both knew he would have a hard time giving to them. The Catholic Church has a process that they follow when deciding if an exorcism is required…and it was far too lengthy a practice for them to wait.

Dean, being the bolder of the two, spoke up "we know this is going to sound a little weird…but do you know anything about exorcisms?"

The priest cocked an eyebrow at them "why, do you know someone that is possessed?"

"Not someone…something"

He stared at them with a confused look on his face for a few moments. "Ok…well…maybe you boys should go home and lay down for a while…I haven't heard of an exorcism being performed on an object in years…I don't even know if it is sanctioned anymore as a reliable form of casting out. And, besides, I'm the only priest in Seattle and I am not a licensed exorcist"

"With all due respect, sir" Sam said "we can perform it, we just need the procedure"

Father Morris openly laughed at them. "You…you can't perform an exorcism…you're not even priests!"

"Look, Father" Dean said, getting rather annoyed "just help us out and we'll be out of your hair. Do you know of one?"

The priest stopped laughing and stared seriously at Dean. They could almost see the wheels turning in his brain as he was conflicted on giving them what they wanted without a papal sanction, or at least the order of a bishop. "I could get in a lot of trouble if I give you what you want"

"Our lips are sealed. We promise you that" Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Father Morris seemed to accept Sams answer reluctantly. But he turned to a drawer hidden inside one of the closets "when I was a young priest starting out, we were told all about demonic possession and how to spot it. I became infatuated with the idea of hell and did some research. I came across one exorcism that is so rare, I had to bribe a church official to get it…you also keep that hush hush" he pulled out an ancient piece of paper and a small wooden box. "This is the only known exorcism that will work on anything…human or otherwise. But be careful when you use it. I have only seen it performed once and it was not pretty, the priest almost died while battling with the unholy" he handed the box and paper to Dean. "Good luck, now if you will excuse me…" he motioned towards the pad of paper he was working on.

"Thank you, Father" Sam said.

They turned to leave but heard Father Morris call back to them "I will pray for you"


	6. Lets get this Bitch started

_OMG! No one have a heart attack! After some prodding, I'm updating this story! Hiatus is over! YAY! Please keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. _

_As always, I don't own any character unless otherwise specified…don't sue me, I'm poor_.

* * *

Dean had been reading the Latin inscribed parchment Father Morris had given them not two hours prior. Sam was driving, heading back to Joshua's where they had agreed to meet after their time was up. They were actually going to be early. 

"Sam, I've been reading this exorcism and I have to say…we have our work cut out for us" Dean said out of the blue. "Luckily, I think we have all the odds and ends we're going to need stored in the trunk."

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over at his brother, "Really? For an obscure exorcism, I'm surprised we have everything we need already"

It was Deans turn to look to his brother, an odd expression playing on his face. "Yea, I know…I think it's odder that we found the only priest in the city who just _happened_ to have an obscure exorcism handy"

Sam honestly hadn't thought of that. Now that Dean had said it, it was rather odd. What were the chances of them pulling it off in a poverty driven city with little to no resources to speak of? "Maybe we should just take the win and move on" Sam replied, turning his attention back to the road with a shrug.

Dean, however, wasn't as convinced. He also didn't have the time to fight with the thought of sabotage. He had been reading the inscriptions and the instructions seemed plausible enough…actually, they seemed down right perfect. So he shrugged off his suspiciousness and opened the box in his lap. Inside was a small pouch full of some sort of powder and a small vial of what looked like, and he hoped was, holy water.

He didn't have time to investigate any further. Sam had pulled up in front of Joshua's home. "Well, here we go again…" Sam sighed.

Dean smirked and pocketed the box and the document. "What's wrong Sammy, Dog boy freak you out?"

"No, You and Alec are going to get us killed…I just know it" it was Sam's turn to smirk.

Dean's smile dropped "Hey, if he thinks I'm going to lie down and let him pick on me this whole time…he's got another thing coming!"

Sam rolled his eyes "You're welcome to try and kick the ass of a genetically engineered super soldier who trained all his life as a military asset if you want...but, for the record, do you want a twisty straw to eat out of or will a plain one do?"

Dean sighed heavily "You're such a smart ass…c'mon." Dean climbed out of the car and headed for the trunk, closely followed by Sam. They quickly gathered their materials, a few weapons (Some loaded for the supernatural and some not), and some extra ammo.

Dean closed the trunk and scanned the area. Parked in the far corner of the yard were Max's Ninja and Alec's Duke. Dean and Sam sighed in unison. "Let's get this over with…"Dean said.

"Hey guys…" a new voice from behind them said. Dean and Sam both jumped and turned quickly. It was Max, lounging casually on the Impala, her arms crossed in front of her. The brothers didn't even hear her approach, which says a lot for their transgenic abilities. Both brothers were brought up with incredible hunting skills, to include, a very keen sense of sound. "Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dean shot a look at Sam then back to Max. "Depends…"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you"

Dean hesitated only one more moment before handing his bag to Sam. Sam smiled weakly at Max before turning and heading into the house. Now, Dean and Max were alone.

They stood facing each other. Max still lounged on the car, staring at him while Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to his left foot.

"Is this yours?" Max finally spoke, placing her hand flat on the hood. "Or did'ya steal it?"

"What do you take me for?" Dean replied harshly. He was growing tired of these backward jabs at him. "Of course its mine"

Max looked impressed "It's nice…a classic"

"Thanks…" Dean was getting confused. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Max stood fully and confidently walked over to stand directly in front of him. "I wanted to get a gauge on your personality." She planted her hands on her hips and continued to stare up at him. "I know how Alec is…that's why I asked if you stole the car. I'm trying to figure out just how much like him you are…or rather, how much like you he is"

"You mean minus the super abilities?"

"Yea, minus the super abilities…you know, we're not much different from you. We didn't ask to be the way we are..." it was Max whose voice rose slightly. It wasn't much, but Dean picked up on it.

"Trust me Max, I know the feeling. And you don't have anything to worry about. Me and the genetic wonder in there are nothing alike"

She eyed him for a moment "I wouldn't be so sure"

That caught Dean by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing…forget it" She said, smirked, and sauntered past him into the house leaving him standing there gaping like an idiot.

'_Was she just flirting with me?'_ he thought, a little surprised. _'No, it's my imagination…right?'_

He shook it off and followed her into the house where Sam, Joshua, Alec, Logan, and Lydecker were waiting for them. Dean sighed…he felt like he did that a lot lately…and joined them around a table.

They were all circled around a blueprint of some building. If he had to guess, he would say that's where they were headed. Alec was rambling on about where they should enter that would be most covert while Lydecker and Logan tried to refute him.

"…No, that's not a good idea Alec!" Lydecker said "Have you learned nothing from me?"

"Look, the rooftop emergency door is your best way in…who would think to guard an emergency exit?" Logan added.

"Excuse me, but I still say the sewer system below the facility. We will come up right below the main hall!" Alec said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Max! Help me out here!"

"Alec, when have your plans ever worked?" Max replied. Alec just gaped at her leaving him high and dry. Dean had to snicker and was met with an elbow to the ribs from Sam. However, upon looking at the schematics a bit closer, Dean had an idea.

"If I could interject…" He said, getting their attention. All eyes turned to him; some not so friendly while others genuinely curious. "Maybe he has a point"

"Interject?" Sam whispered to Dean "Where did you learn that word?"

"Dude, do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

Everyone stared at him, honestly surprised…especially Alec.

"You like his plan?" Lydecker asked "But you don't have any military training, what could you know about covert operations?"

Dean eyed him "I may not have official military training, but I know when to keep my ass hidden. You think I just jump out at supernatural beings waving my hands in the air yelling 'hey I'm over here! Come get me!'? I think its best to come from below where we can enter at a discrete location rather then risk being seen while trying to scale the building"

Everyone looked impressed, even Max who was staring at him the whole time.

"See, he thinks it's a good idea!" Alec shot at Lydecker.

Lydecker sighed, shook his head, and gave up trying to convince one of his stubborn transgenic kids. "Fine, Do it your way. You'll need these" he handed Max a long manila envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, tearing it open and pulling out a list of numbers "Access codes?"

He nodded.

"Great" Dean said "Let's get this bitch started"

"Sounds good to me" Alec added


	7. The Fork In The Road

The building was huge; a good twenty stories, and not remotely like the Seattle landscape around it. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Tall stained glass windows played against the metallic sheen of the industrial supports holding the building upright. To Dean and Sam, the place looked like a church gone wrong. To Max and Alec, it was just another day in paradise.

The two bikes and the Impala came to a halt a good five blocks away, but the impressive façade could still be clearly seen. Dean rolled down his window in order to address Max who was sitting on her bike just outside the driver's side window. "Please tell me it's not the top floor"

"Why? Outta shape?" She replied with that thousand watt smile she had been shooting him for the past few hours, a smile that screamed 'I like you!'

Dean was not completely oblivious to this. "Hardly!" he answered, returning the flirtatious smile that dripped with his cocky attitude the ladies seemed to love so much. "I'm in the best shape of my life"

She laughed and pulled her bike to a discrete spot, hidden in bushes off the road, followed by Alec.

Dean turned to Sam "That's my future wife".

He parked the Impala close by the two motorcycles and he and Sam got out of the car. "So, where is the sewer entrance?" Sam asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You're standing on it" Alec pointed out.

Sam looked down and sure enough, he was standing directly on a manhole cover. "Oh"

Dean smirked at his brother as Max pulled out a crowbar from her pack and made quick work of the metal cover, throwing it aside like it were cardboard. Dean turned to Sam again and whispered "Definitely, my future wife"

Max jumped in the hole, followed by Alec, who popped his head out again to get the brothers attention "You two coming?"

Dean and Sam hurried down into the sewer and instantly covered their mouths and noses against the horrid stink. "What the _HELL_ is that smell!" Dean said into his arm.

"It smells like something died!" Sam added

"Yea, imagine having a heightened sense of smell" Alec said absently as he and Max surveyed the area, Sam and Dean, though not officially military trained, followed suit. The coast seemed clear.

"Ok, who has the schematics?" Sam asked after everyone seemed satisfied that they had not been seen.

"Don't need them…it's this way" Max answered, calmly leading the way down a corridor.

"How do you know?" Dean asked "Don't tell me you have photographic memories too". Max and Alec stopped for a moment to glare at him "You do have photographic memories! Wow…"

"Shut up" both transgenic shot back in unison before turning back to the task at hand.

"Touchy" Dean said under his breath. Max and Alec turned and glared at him again. "Sorry…supersonic hearing…forgot…"

"Would you be quiet" Sam whispered, walking past his brother to follow Max and Alec. "How many times do I have to tell you on this trip?"

Dean shut up…at least for a while. After about fifteen minutes of walking in the grimy, rat infested, probably disease ridden sewer, they came to a fork in the road…in a manner of speaking.

"Shit!" Alec explained "Leave it to Lydecker to give us old blueprints! We were supposed to keep straight!" now there were two options instead of one…the left or the right path.

"Which way?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"We could split up. We would cover more ground that way" Max offered as a solution.

"Ok…Max and me will go left and you two can…" Alec began but Max cut him off

"I was thinking more along the lines of me and Sam, you and Dean"

"Why?"

"Because, hot head, they aren't transgenics! Do you really think they could last against a familiar with super strength and no pain receptors?"

"Woah! Back the truck up…" Dean cut in "What do you mean? They can't feel pain? Even animals can feel pain! What the hell are these things?"

"Human…so to speak" Alec offered

"So to speak? What does that mean?" Sam asked, joining the conversation.

"Any trait that was perceived as weak was bread out of them over many generations. That's why they can't stand our kind. We're abnormal in their eyes…feline DNA and all" Max answered.

"Right, well, I'm sticking to the genetic wonder like glue" Dean said, Max smiled…she was going to have to remember that nickname.

Alec glared at Dean "Why can't I have Sam?" he argued.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, offended "Standing right here!"

"Don't argue Alec, just go and do your job!" Max snapped

Alec stood there for a long second, annoyed "Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

"Yea, because I'm all giggles about it too" Dean mumbled, reaching into his bag and pulling out the exorcism box. He handed half the contents to Sam. "Be careful" he said to his brother.

Sam smiled "Same to you"

"Dean" Max called, walking up to him, grabbing his shirt collar, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sam and Alec stood by watching, mouths agape.

"Why doesn't that ever happen to me?" Alec asked

"I was wondering that same thing" Sam answered

Once they released, Alec grabbed Max and pulled her aside, leaving Dean standing there like and idiot, completely dazed by what just happened. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked forcefully "Did you forget about Logan?"

Max pulled her arm from his grip "No, I didn't forget about Logan! There's just something about him…I can't put my finger on it"

"But…he's…me! It's like you're kissing me!" Alec stammered

"Ew, no it's not! He's completely different!"

"Whatever, let's just get this done so I can go home and be rid of ghost boy"

they split up finally. Alec and Dean heading left, Max and Sam going right.


	8. White

**_Oh man! Thank you guys SOOOO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! I get all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyhoo- I'm on a role with this story so here is chap 8! Wee!_**

* * *

"It's only because she's bored, you know?" Alec stated nonchalantly from his position in front of Dean. They had been walking for some time and the quiet was getting to him.

Dean was also squirming from the lack of conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"That kiss. You are just something new to play with since she can't touch Logan. She has a genetically engineered virus grafted to his DNA sequencing that will kill him if they have any physical contact"

"You're Jealous, Aren't you?"

Alec turned so suddenly, Dean had to stop abruptly to avoid walking right into him. "No, I just don't want to see her hurt. If she keeps it up with you, Logan is bound to find out. I don't think that would be good for either of them!"

"No, you're pissed off because she kissed me and, technically speaking, I'm you." Dean shot back "Don't jump down my throat because you aren't getting any!"

"I get plenty!" Alec shouted

"Not from Max!" Dean yelled back, but calmed himself down quickly. Alec was still steaming, glaring at him with dangerous eyes that glowed slightly in the dim lighting. "Look," Dean said calmly "We're not going to get anywhere by shouting at each other…what say we leave that for when the job in done?"

"Fine" Alec spat before continuing down the sewer corridor only to grab Dean and press him up against the wall, flattening their backs against it.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, honestly confused.

"Shut up!" Alec answered "Voices"

Dean strained to hear, but the only thing his ears picked up was the sound of constant dripping from some random pipe. "I don't hear anything"

"I can…there is at least three of them…headed our way" Alec replied "They must know we're down here"

"Well, us screaming at each other was a dead giveaway" Dean mumbled. Now he could hear them, the voices were getting closer, closing in on them.

Dean drew his gun from his back waistband and pointed it in the general direction they were coming from, ready to fire if the need arose. Alec followed suit, drawing his own gun from the holster under his black leather coat.

CLICK-CLICK

The sound, followed by the feeling of cold steel pressed against the back of his neck, cause Dean to freeze and Alec to turn quickly

"Don't Move!" The familiar demanded "Drop your weapons, both of you!"

"Nice job, Genetic Wonder, they were coming from behind us" Dean said, letting his arm drop and releasing his gun to the floor with a clang.

Alec refused to drop his gun and kept it pointed, unwavering, at the familiar.

"DROP IT!" The familiar tried again, this time pressing the gun a little harder into the back of Dean's neck. "I will shoot him!"

Dean was getting nervous. How serious was this guy? Would he shoot him on the spot? "Alec, put the gun down…I don't want another hole in my head"

Alec hesitated for another second, but lowered his weapon. Three more guns readied and pointed at the transgenic. "Son of a bitch" he mumbled.

"Tell me about it" Dean added.

"Come on, move!" The familiar holding the gun to Dean's head demanded, pressing it further into his neck. Dean winced, but did not make a motion to move. "Do you two have a death wish?"

"That depends on what exactly you're going to do to us?" Dean answered. He was met with a sharp blow to the left cheek, leaving a long gash. "Ok, Ok! I'll be quiet"

"How bout you?" The familiar motioned to Alec, who was standing quietly by "Any smart remarks?"

"Nope, fresh out" He replied evenly.

The familiars eyed their two prisoners for a few moments. That worried Alec. But it didn't have time to register before all went black.

Dean stood, wide eyed, as one knocked Alec to the floor with the butt of his gun. "What the hell was that for!"

"An unconscious transgenic is one that can't run" The familiar said with a grin "Now, are you a Transgenic?"

Dean shook his head, hoping against hope they would keep him conscious. He wasn't that lucky. All went black for Dean as he hit the floor.

"Good" the Familiar said with that evil grin playing on his face. He turned to the other three "Take them upstairs and make sure their restrained. White will be so happy to see this"

* * *

Dean groaned as he was unwittingly brought back to consciousness. "That bastard hit me" he mumbled and tried to rub his throbbing head only to find he couldn't move his arms. _'Oh my God, I'm paralyzed!'_ He thought. After his mind had woken up a little more, he came to realize he was blindfolded and handcuffed to a chair, though he had no clue where. _'Ok Dean, God gave you five senses, you can't use three of them, what do you do?'_

He strained to hear his surroundings. It was deathly quiet except for the sound of soft breathing next to him. "Alec?" It had to be Alec! He tried yelling louder and more forcefully "ALEC!"

"What" came the soft, groggy response.

"Oh thank God, you're alive!"

"Yea, and feeling peachy. What the hell happened?"

"Ambushed…hey, are you blindfolded too?"

"Unfortunately"

"Well, Well, Well, 494. I never thought I'd see you again" A new, yet utterly familiar voice to Alec, said.

"How long has he been in the room?" Dean whispered.

"Knowing him, probably this whole time." Alec responded "Agent White, So good to see…well, hear you again"

"Likewise." White reply "Who's your friend, 494? Is this 495? Or 496 perhaps?"

"I'm not transgenic" Dean said

"Oh really?" White stood and walked over to Dean, pulling his head forward to reveal the back of his neck where there was no barcode. "Well, I guess your not…So how is it possible that you two are exactly alike in every way, yet one is transgenic and the other isn't?"

The two stayed quiet.

"No answer?" White backhanded Dean across the left side of his face, reopening the gash that had already stopped bleeding. Yet he still stayed quiet, not even a grunt as the hand connected with his face. "We can be here all night if no one wants to co-operate"

Alec and Dean both stayed still, neither giving into the man that held their lives in his hands.


	9. Revelations suck

_**Warning: Some explicit language in this chapter…Don't say I didn't warn you…**_

* * *

Max and Sam had managed to make it into the building with no trouble. In fact, Max was getting suspicious to the fact that they hadn't run into resistance. Sam saw it as a good sign. Currently, they were climbing inside the ventilation system heading toward the third floor.

"So, why did you kiss him?" Sam asked, crawling behind Max as she led the way.

"I don't know" Max replied honestly "It was a spur of the moment thing"

"Dean has always had a charismatic personality. Women just seem to gravitate toward it."

"I think it's more then that. He and Alec are so alike…I just…I don't know"

Sam quirked an eyebrow even though Max could not see him. "So, let me get this straight, you kissed Dean because you like Alec?"

Max was quiet for a long moment "…I don't know" she said "Alec is so much like a brother and Dean…isn't"

Sam understood where she was coming from, though he didn't think the way she was going about it was fair to Alec. Dean was like having her cake, being able to eat it, and not have to worry about gaining the added pounds.

Max stopped suddenly causing Sam to halt abruptly behind her. "Do you hear that?"

"Sam strained his ears "Yea, it sounds like someone is punching meat"

"Someone is punching something" She scurried to the next grate and peered down into a dimly lit room where Alec and Dean were being worked on pretty thoroughly by Ames white. Dean was already pretty bloodied up with a long gash down his left cheek which was dripping blood onto his grey tee shirt, a bloody nose, and various bruises on his face and neck. Alec's transgenic blood was kicking-in in a pinch. Though they were both being beat pretty evenly, Alec only had a quickly healing split lip to show for it.

Sam tried to fit himself in next to Max in the cramped space with little luck "What is it? What do you see?"

Max looked back at the youngest Winchester with concern in her eyes, causing Sam to mirror the emotion. "Your brother and Alec being beat by one bad ass of a familiar"

"What!" Sams brotherly instincts kicked in and he managed to move Max out of the way enough to catch a glimpse of Dean being punched across the left jaw line. "Dean!"

"Shut up Sam! Or you'll get us all killed" Max ordered, shooting Sam a stern look. "We'll get them, I promise…anyway, it's not like I don't already save Alec's ass on a regular basis"

* * *

"Ok, let's change our line of questioning" White demanded, Low and menacing in Dean's face.

"Whatever floats your boat, fucknut" Replied Dean sharply, only to be met with another blow to his already hazy head.

"Hey! How about we question you?" Alec intervened, mainly to get White away from Dean whose speech was becoming heavy and labored.

"Question me? About what?" White snarled.

"How about what you and your posse of familiar fuckheads are planning. Oh wait, is that information only privileged to those attending the annual snake cult family picnic?"

"And softball game" Dean added with a slur.

If they could see whites face, they would have surely been intimidated. Good thing they were blindfolded. "You two think you're so clever, don't you?" White snarled and got in close to Alec's face. "Well, I have some advice for you, 494. Smartasses never last long. Sooner or later, their ways will get them killed…like you will shortly be. And Don't think you can question me…I'm not the one handcuffed to a chair!"

"Neither am I!" Said Dean, causing white to turn around quickly just as Dean brought the heavy metal chair he had previously been cuffed to down on his head, knocking his unconscious. "Never mess with a Winchester, Bitch!"

The look on Alec's face was priceless as Dean removed the blindfold "How did you do that?"

"Paperclips…I learned a long time ago to keep them in my back pocket…and various other places. So while happy fun bunch over there," Dean motioned with his head to the unconscious form of Agent white laying sprawled on the concrete floor "Was in your face, I made my move"

"Paperclips? I'm going to have to remember that. Uncuff me please, my wrists are getting sore"

Dean nodded and did as asked.

* * *

Max and Sam came bursting in just as Dean and Alec shoved an unconscious, cuffed, and gagged Ames White into a nearby electrical closet.

"Hey guys…What took you so long?" asked Dean with a smirk.

"What happened here?" Max asked in near shock. "You two were being beat by White not ten minutes ago!"

"Yea, well, we have a few tricks up our sleeves" Alec said, clapping Dean on the back "Or should I say, my clone has them in his back pocket"

Max was confused, but Sam understood and smiled "Paperclips?"

"You know it! After that Benders incident, I never leave home without them"

"Good call" said Sam

"This is all well and good, but we do have a job to finish." Alec said, grabbing his and Deans packs which white had stupidly left in the room. He handed Dean his stuff and quickly headed for the door, closely followed by the other three.

* * *

"So this is creepy snake cult? They don't look so badass. There's more kids down there then adults" Dean whispered from the perch the four had taken up on the balcony overlooking the main hall. They had finally made it with little more resistance from the familiars. It seemed most of them were busy with the ritual being held below.

"Don't underestimate them. These kids have been bread to be better human beings" Max replied

"They could probably kick your ass" Alec said with a smirk.

Dean glared at him and raised an eyebrow "I thought we had an understanding…I save your ass, you stop being a prick…"

"Good luck with that. It hasn't worked for me yet" Max added.

"I don't recall making that deal" said Alec.

Sam was busy glaring down at the crowd of familiars below them when his eye caught one in particular. His eyes widened in horror and he grabbed the sleeve of Deans jacket and tugged on it.

Dean was to busy fighting with Alec to notice right away. "…And another thing, I'll have you know that I am a…What is it Sam!"

Sam couldn't say a word, me merely pointed. Dean followed the direction of his finger and gasped at what he saw.

"What? What is it?" Max prodded.

Dean and Sam both looked at her with panicked faces and in unison said "Dad…"

* * *

Dean rested his head on the railing of the balcony "Dads in a cult…that's where he's been all this time? I don't know about you Sam, but I feel jipped."

Sam nodded absently, still staring down at the congregation below them. Their father stood in the center of a large circle, surrounded by other cult members holding various types of snakes. He was holding a large, ancient, leather-bound book above his head, chanting along with the others. Sure, their father was an expert of the supernatural, but joining a cult was not something the two brothers ever expected him to do.

Max and Alec looked at each other, sharing a glance that said 'things just got a bit more complicated'.

The sound of a gun reading behind them brought everyone back to reality. Ames White and six other familiars were hovering over the crouched quartet, looking very pissed off. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed "Why can't they just announce their presence like normal people"

"Shut up!" White demanded, drawing all attention to them. He shot a hard glare at Dean and pointed the gun directly at his heart "I should shoot you right now just to make up for the headache I now have. Get up, all of you!"

The four stood slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. Max placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the seven guns pointed at all of them. "Well hello there Agent White. It's been a while. How's the family?"

Agent white didn't answer. Rather, more quickly then a human being should have been able to move, he wrapped an arm around Dean's neck and pressed the barrel of his gun against his temple. Dean tried to struggle, but the more he did, the tighter White held onto him, slowly cutting off his air supply. "This is how this is going to go," White spat "Were all going to take a nice stroll down there and finish this ritual. Personally, I would love to kill you now, but seeing as the high priestess has plans for you and your filthy transgenic clone, I have to restrain myself" His last statements were directed at Dean, who was turning red in his death grip. "But, if you make any sudden movements, I will still splatter his brains all over the walls"

"Do…I get…a say in this?" Dean managed to gasp out.

"No" was Whites answer "Now, All of you move!"

Max, Alec, and Sam moved as instructed with White bringing up the end, dragging Dean along with him. Max and Alec could have taken the six familiars and White easily. However, once the rest of the cult congregation was alerted to their presence, they were thoroughly outnumbered. Also, Whites death grip on Dean and the gun pressed into his temple complicated matters. One false movement and White would most certainly have kept his word, splattering Dean all over the walls, disregarding the cult's plans.

They were shuffeled along and roughly shoved into the center of the cult circle. Dean and Sam stared helplessly at their father, who stared back with no recognition showing in his eyes.

"Dad?" Sam tried, uselessly. John Winchester just continued to stare back.

Dean was having none of it. He felt betrayed, hurt, and alone. He had felt that way most of his life, and this was just the culminating of years and years of repression coming to a head. He walked up to his father and simply cracked him across the jaw. In fact, he hit him so hard; John flew backwards into other members of the circle. "You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. "After everything, you go do _this_!"

Dean was hastily grabbed and held tight. John recovered quickly and walked up to his son with anger dancing in his eyes. He punched Dean hard in the stomach, causing the oldest Winchester brother to double over, gasping for air. Sam rushed to help his brother, but was restrained as well, along with Max and Alec.

Dean recovered and glared hard at his father, who was doing the same. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are!" John spat at Dean.

"We're your sons, Sam and Dean" Sam tried to cut in, struggling against the arms that held him firmly.

John ignored Sam and kept his eyes trained on Dean. He moved a little closer, as if studying the physical aspects that made up this man in front of him. He was tall and muscular with a strong jaw line, deep hazel eyes, and sandy hair. For a brief moment, Dean could see the recognition dawning on his father, fleeting though it was.

"I know you from somewhere…" John said

You should" Dean replied, "We're your sons"

"I have no sons! And if I did, they wouldn't be as weak as you!"

Sam could see the hurt visibly on Dean's face. That last comment from their father really got to his brother, eating away at the strong, defiant façade Dean was trying to maintain…the one he always tried to maintain. Sam knew Dean tried like hell to win his fathers approval, and usually came up short. Dean could never seem to be strong enough, quick enough or fast enough for their father. So he built up a tough, snarky, never-take-things-seriously attitude to hide the repressed scared little boy who never had a _real_ childhood. But now that exterior was breaking down for the second time this week.

John moved away from Dean and made his way to Alec, Ignoring the calls from his youngest son. "Are you my so called son too?"

"Hell no!" Alec replied, almost laughing at the absurdity of the thought "I was made in a lab"

"You're one of **_them_**?"

"Hey, we resent that!" Max cut in

"You should!" John snarled, shooting a look at Max "Your species is filthy…tainted! The world will be a better place once you are all dead"

"You really should write for Hallmark. Nothing says 'I love you' like a 'your species is tainted and you should all die' Valentines Day card" Alec said, keeping his voice calm and cool. Quicker then the familiars holding him could register, Alec kicked the book free from Johns hand, twisted his arms free and punched John hard in the face. Then, he turned and side-swiped another, dropping him to the ground unconscious. Soon, Max, Dean, and Sam had also joined in fighting back and an all out brawl broke out.

"Dean! Get the book!" Max yelled

Dean saw it lying against the wall in the far corner of the room. Alec kicked it pretty far away from the fray. Dean grabbed Sam by the jacket collar and drug him over to the book.


	10. Trust

**_Woah, sorry this took me so long to update. But here you go, the next chapter. And I continue my plea for reviews, cause I'm aiming for this to be the story that breaks 100 reviews for me! C'mon people, make my day!_**

_**Thanks to OLW for the inspiration and help hugs>**_

* * *

Dean and Sam made it to the book a split second before a woman dressed in red silks and gold chains. Des guessed that she had to be a priestess from her dress, white painted reptilian face, and all around bitchy demeanor. 

"Give me that!" she demanded as Dean held it tight "Now!"

"I don't think so sweetheart" Dean replied "Sam! Go long"

Sam took off at a sprint past the priestess and before she had time to react, Dean threw it. Sam caught it easily and kept running until he was well clear of the fray in the main hall. "Nice catch Sammy boy"

Dean chanced a glance at Max and Alec, who were making quick work of the twenty or so familiars that attacked them from all sides. Alec had just completed elbowing one in the nose and proceeded to leap in the air, twist his body while grabbing the shoulders of another, planting his feet, and flipping the surprised familiar over his head and onto the floor. Max was expertly kicking the holy hell out of anyone who got within arm or legs length of her. Dean was officially impressed.

The priestess turned her full attention back to Dean with anger dancing in her black eyes.

Dean just smirked. "You know, I usually don't hit women, but you're evil and you're in my way…" he drew back his arm and swung, aiming for her jaw line, but was shocked when she caught his fist in her hand as if he were a fly that had been bugging her. She twisted his arm, forcing his body to twist and his knees to buckle. "Ok, that didn't go like I had hoped"

"You should have listened to me!" she spat and grabbed Dean by the shirt collar, lifting him off the ground with unnatural strength.

"HEY!" a voice from behind bellowed, gaining her attention. She turned and was immediately punched in the jaw by John. She fellto the groundand remained still.

Dean landed with a thud and glared up at his father "Dad?"

"Where is your brother?"

"Why the hell would I tell you? So you can hunt him down?"

"Dean its me! I want to help!"

"Bullshit! This is a trick!" Dean spat, backing away, still on the floor.

John sighed with annoyance "Dean, I've been undercover here in order to learn what I could about the book…which I assume is the reason why you and your brother are here with two transgenics. You almost blew my cover! Now get up off the floor and lets go find your brother"

Dean stared at him for a long moment, contemplating whether or not to believe his father. He hesitated so long in fact, that it warranted a "Now!" from John.

Dean got up quickly, yet he still didn't answer his father and the familiars were starting to catch on to their presence.

"Dean…Brother! NOW!" John commanded sensing the sudden urgency.

"This way…follow me!" Dean finally answered and took off in the direction Sam had run, closely followed by his father.

* * *

Alec side kicked the nearest familiar when he noticed Dean running with that man who they claimed was his father close on his tail. _'Great,'_ he thought _'psycho dad is after my brother! Brother?' _Did he just refer to that smart ass pain in the neck as a brother? 

He shrugged it off, considering he could barely stand to be in Deans breathing space. He and Max had gotten rid of most of the familiars within the hall, but there was no telling how many were spread out within the great expanse of this behemoth of a building.

Alec knocked out the last within his area just as Max did the same. All around them were the unconscious bodies of more then twenty familiars. Alec grabbed a gun and a few extra clips, stuffed it into the waistband of his black jeans, and headed for Max.

"Not bad for the bane of mans existence, huh?" he said with a smirk, handing her an extra gun he had swiped.

She waved it off "No thanks, I prefer to kill the old fashioned way"

Alec cocked an eyebrow "With your hands? That's nasty…C'mon Maxie, come into the new millennia."

"I don't do guns" she said simply. He shrugged and pocketed the clip and dropped the extra firearm to the floor with a clang.

"Come on, Dean and Sam went running this way." he said and took off hastily in the direction of the Winchesters. Max was close behind and he called back to her "You know those two, trouble just seems to gravitate towards them"

* * *

Sam was no where to be found. Dean knew his brother had run this way, but he obviously underestimated his brothers "Hide-and-go-seek" skills. "Sam?" he called down another identical hall, one of about a dozen they had passed. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why a snake cult couldn't hire an interior decorator. But the familiar choice of color pallet and furniture design was not a concern at the moment. 

"Dean, I thought you said you knew where your brother was?" John sighed, walking close behind his eldest son.

Dean spun on his father and glowered at him. This was the type of comments he had been making for the past ten minutes and it was thoroughly working Deans nerves. "No, I said Sam ran this way. I said nothing about knowing his exact whereabouts"

"Well we need to find that book"

"I would think making sure your son was alright would take priority over some book. But hey, what do I know?" Dean snapped sarcastically

"You don't get it do you?" John shot back "We have to find that book"

"I don't _CARE _about the book! I only did this to find you. I accomplished that goal, now I want the get the _fuck _out of dodge"

John stared at Dean but didn't say a word. Dean had seen this look a million times. He usually got it when he was being disobedient or spoke his mind out of turn. It was a look that as a child told Dean he was in deep shit and now was a look that caused a fog of suspiciousness to creep into the back of his mind. _'Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to trust'_


	11. The Plot Thickens

A/N: I have a bad habit of starting something, then getting sidetracked, then forgetting about the thing I started in the first place. So, please bug the hell out of me if I forget about this again LOL.

------

Sam skidded to a halt and turned around, expecting to see his brother close on his heels. No such luck, Dean was no where to be found. "Dean?" he called into the empty hallway. He wanted to go back and look for him, maybe something had happened, maybe he was hurt.

The sounds off footsteps running toward him, caused Sam to tense. It could be Dean, but it was coming from the opposite direction. Sam spun on his heels, expecting to see someone charging toward him, but there was nothing. _'That was strange' _he thought. It wasn't very often that Sam thought of something as 'strange'. with what he and his brother did for a 'living', for something to be strange, was in itself strange.

"Ok, Sam, Time to think of something to do" he said out loud. He looked down at the book he now held in his hands. It was surprisingly plain for something supposedly so powerful. To the naked eye, it just looked like a tattered old manuscript or dusty volume of some long forgotten collection.

Temptation peeked in Sam. He was curious about it now. He could open it, only for a minute, even though his gut told him to not open this book under any circumstances.

The sound of the footsteps could be heard again, this time running away from him. The book was forgotten and he focused in on the clomping of soles against the hardwood of the hallway. "Hello?" he called, though probably not the smartest of moves. He mentally slapped himself for doing it.

Sam had a decision to make, follow the sounds to God knew where, or wait for his brother. Sam looked back toward the direction he had come from, debating with himself.

"Sorry Dean…" he whispered before taking off after the retreating footsteps.

-----

Dean and his father stayed as quiet and out of sight as possible. They both knew familiars could be spread throughout the whole building.

The outside of the building did not give away how huge the place actually was. There was hallway after hallway, room after room, all lining floor after floor. To say the place was confusing would be the understatement of the century.

"Are you sure you don't have any clue where he could have gone with that book?" John asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Dean merely glared at his father. He was keeping an extra close eye on him, not trusting him as far as he could throw him.

"Dean, I'm only asking because its very important we find him"

"Not because you're worried about Sam, right?'

"He's a big boy, Dean. He can take care of himself"

Dean rounded on his father "Even big boys drown in shark infested waters" he said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked, glaring up at his son.

"Oh, nothing…" Dean replied and kept walking

They came to a corner and just as Dean was about to turn, he rammed right into something. Jumping up and taking a fighting stance, he found Alec looking back at him, doing the same. "Alec! You scared the shit outta me!"

"It wasn't intentional, I promise" Alec replied, dusting off the front of his pants "But, hey…it's the little things that make life worth living"

"Dick"

"Ass"

"BITCH!"

"JERK!"

"I hope you get hit by a car!"

"And I hope you get mauled by rabid monkeys!"

"Hey Hey Hey!" Max half yelled, getting between the clones "Seriously, you two are working my nerves. QUIT IT, before I kick one of your asses" she looked at everyone present and realized something "Where's Sam?"

"Dunno," Dean answered, still glaring at Alec "He took off running and we haven't see him since"

"He has the book" John added.

"Well, lets go find him" Alec offered "No use standing here like we have nothing better to do with our time"

-----

Sam followed the footsteps for what seemed like an hour. They were so erratic, making sharp turns and dodging in and out of rooms, almost child like. However, he was determined now to find the source. He didn't know why he felt compelled to follow phantom noises, but something was drawing him. His better judgment even screamed in his ear to stop and go find Dean.

"Hello?" he continued to call into various hallways.

Finally they stopped, coming to a halt behind a random door. Sam hesitated, staring at the closed wooden planks of the door. Coming from behind the door was the sound of muffled laughter, again, childlike. Maybe this was a kid in trouble.

Sam flung open the door to find a little girl. She could be no older then 11 with her blonde curls up in pigtails, staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Sam was officially confused. This is what he'd been chasing?

"Hi there" he said, putting a smile on his face to reassure her he was no threat.

"Hi" she replied, mirroring his smile.

"Are you lost?"

"No"

Sam quirked an eyebrow and came forward to kneel in front of her so he was eyelevel. "What are you doing here then?"

"Looking for you, Sammy"

Sam's eyes narrowed and his brows drew together in confusion. Did she just say his name? before he knew it, and quicker then he could react, she produced a hypodermic needle filled with a sickly green liquid and stuck him in the neck.

Sam fell back onto his backside and griped his neck. The last thing he remembered was the little girl standing over him, grinning.

------

Dean, Alec, Max, and John searched everywhere, but found no signs of Sam.

"He couldn't have gotten very far" Alec mumbled

"Well obviously he did…That or I completely underestimated his hide and seek skills" Dean replied absently

They entered another room off of the hallway they were walking down.

"Hey, look at this" Max said, kneeling in the middle of the floor. Alec and Dean knelt beside her "Looks like something was dragged…something heavy and very humanlike, and very recently."

Out of the corner of his eye, and behind a random box, Dean saw something. Getting up and walking to it, he picked up a shoe. A shoe that until recently was on Sam's foot. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled in frustration. "They have Sam!"

Alec and Max stood as well. "Well lets go get him" Max said

"Easier said then done" Alec snorted "We're what, four against many?"

"More like three…" Max mumbled. "Where's your father?"

"CRAP!" Dean screamed and kicked the box "I knew it! He's with them"

"What do we do now?" Max asked

"Find Sam" Dean answered with a stern face and clenched fists. "Then find my father and kick the SHIT out of him"

"How much do you think that will accomplish?" Alec snorted

"I don't care, it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"Well, lets go then, we can follow these marks as far as we can" Max said, pointing to the clear drag marks on the floor.


	12. The trap is set

**_A/N. ok, I forgot about this until like 20 minutes ago LOL…So, uh, sorry. Anyway, please review. Five more and this is my first story to reach 100! WEEEE. _**

_**I'm not really a fan of this chapter, but hey, I tried…so I apologize before hand if it blows.**_

_**-----**_

Drip-Drip

Oh man, did his head hurt. He felt like he had just been tackled by the whole Steelers defensive line…without pads. What the hell did that creepy little girl stick him with that it left him feeling this way. '_Ok, Sam. Time to open your eyes' _he thought, trying to will his lids to open.

Drip-Drip

What was that noise? Someone needed to turn whatever that was off. The dripping sound hit his brain like a Mac truck. Groaning, his finally cooperated and opened a sliver and immediately he wished he were unconscious again. He was in some sort of cave, rock walls surrounding him on all sides. _'This doesn't look like the familiar building' _

What made it worse was the fact the little girl from before was staring at him with a child like glee that was awful disconcerting. "Hi Sammy!" she squealed "Sleep well?"

"Who the hell _are _you?" he gasped, wincing as he lifted his head a fraction. The fact that he felt like he had a bowling ball for a head didn't help matters either.

"oh that doesn't matter" she responded, taking a few more steps toward him. It was then that he realized his situation. He was sitting in a high backed chair, hands resting at his side, but he could not move them…at all. The only thing he could move was his head. The dripping sound from before was actually the sound of a leak in the rock ceiling that landed on his left arm, though he couldn't feel it. "What did you do to me!" he cried.

"A paralytic agent. We don't want you going anywhere Sam"

"Why?"

"Cause we need you to lure your brother and his freak of nature clone down here" she said, giggling in a way that unnerved Sam. She couldn't be more then 11 or 12, yet she managed to get his whole 6'5" body into this chair, unlikely. There was something more behind this.

"What do you want my brother for?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you, since you aren't going anywhere. Once we found out your brother and that thing were in the building, our whole agenda changed. on of the rituals called for twins, which being in a snake cult, that sort of thing is looked down upon. We had originally settled on just one sacrifice, a less powerful one, until who should happen to walk into our midst, but a pair of genetic twins"

"You do know they aren't genetically alike, don't you?" Sam interrupted.

"They're close enough. They're twins in every way that matters. Anyway, we have the book back from you, who was stupid enough to keep it in your pocket instead of dumping it somewhere, and once your job is through, you're no longer useful"

'_Who the hell is this girl?' _he thought _'And how does she know so much?'_

"I have some bad news for you" Sam spat "He doesn't know where I am. Obviously I've been moved somewhere, somewhere he has no clue exists. So you might as well kill me now"

The little girl laughed "You haven't been moved anywhere, you're in a sub-basement under the building. And we left you're brother all the clues he needs to find you. If he doesn't, well then, he's an idiot"

Crap. Even if Dean couldn't find him, he was with two transgenic that probably could. Either way, Dean and Alec were walking smack dab into a trap.

_**-----**_

"You know, for kidnapping someone, these familiars are pretty sloppy" Max said, finding another item of clothing, a sock, Sam's sock according to Dean.

"No one wears those regulation dollar store brand tube socks but Sammy" he had said "They must have gone this way"

"I don't like this" Alec said, slowing his walking speed "Something just doesn't smell right"

"Spidey senses tingling, Genetic Wonder?" Dean asked, not really paying attention, but rather walking straight ahead down the hallway the trail had lead them.

Alec ignored the comment and continued "How often does someone lose a sock unless its pulled off?"

Max turned around to face her transgenic brother "Are you saying it's a plant?" Alec simply answered her by making that you-got-it face she used to find so annoying. However, when Dean made the same face, she found it appealing. It was odd how she saw both of them. They were alike in almost every way, including mannerisms and a quick wit that became annoying especially when they went after each other, yet Dean caught her attention more. Maybe Alec was right. She didn't actually have a thing for Dean, but instead, he was just an outlet for her feelings toward Alec. She pushed that aside for the moment and concentrated on the task at hand.

"So, are you saying we're walking into a trap?"

"I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner" Alec answered. "C'mon, we're being directed somewhere. Though, I haven't the foggiest where"

"Wait a sec, didn't that Ames White guy say something about them using us for something?" Dean added, pointing to Alec.

"Yea, some sort of ritual"

"But what?" Dean asked himself, thinking out loud "The gun to my head was a little distracting"

"He didn't say" Max said "I think we may need to rethink our strategy"

"Well, they're obviously bating us. Either they have Sam or they don't. One way or another, our only lead is this trail" said Dean

Alec conceded the point. This was the only lead they had and they had little choice but to follow is, no matter how much Alec hated it. Even if he had decided to turn away and go back to his crappy little apartment, pull out a bottle of scotch and forget about this familiar problem, Dean wouldn't and the blockhead would probably get himself killed.

Alec sighed heavily and sent Max a sideways glance, asking her with a look what they should do. She merely shrugged and followed Dean who had already continued on his merry quest to find his brother.

"If we don't follow him, he'll probably get himself ritually sacrificed" she said, echoing Alec's concerns.

"Fine, lets go" he replied with a frustrated sigh, setting off after Dean followed closely by Max.

_**-----**_

Their trail of random articles of clothing lead them to an unimposing steel door at the end of a first floor hallway. It was the only door available in the otherwise empty corridor, with Sam's other sneaker lying before it. There was no other way they could go but forward and all three hesitated.

"Well, go ahead" Alec said to Dean "Open it"

Dean stared at the doorknob for a moment, reaching out his hand, before pulling it back "No way. It could explode or something…you open it"

"Oh for the love of…I'll open it" Max snapped before grabbing the knob and pulling.

Of all then things they imagined to be on the other side of the door, a rocky cavern wasn't one of them. There were chiseled steps that lead down onto a gravel trail that ran into yet another, much smaller cave, the contents of which could not be made out from their current position.

"Damn…" Dean mumbled, sticking his head through the door in order to gaze down the long staircase. Max and Alec followed suit, looking around the massive cavity.

"It's the perfect place for an ambush" Alec whispered to Max while Dean was distracted.

She nodded "Yeah, it is"

"So, uh, any ideas?" Dean asked, turning to the two transgenic.

"Not really" they both answered in unison.

He sighed and made a move to go forward down the steps before being yanked back by the shirt collar by Alec. "What?"

"Does it strike you that there are tons of places they could be hiding waiting for us?"

"Yeah, it does. However, we've already made a bunch of noise. If they are out there they already know we're here"

"Well then the element of surprise is shot. We might as well move on. Just stay alert" stated Max before making a move forward as well.

Alec relinquished his hold on Dean's shirt and watched for a moment as his two companions started down the stairs_. 'Why am I always the voice of reason?' _he thought _'Stupid Manticore upbringing'_

Eventually he did follow, keeping his sharp eyes and ears alert for any unusual sign of movement.

_**-----**_

Sam wished he could feel his body below the neck. Whatever they had given him was powerful stuff. Also, this little girl was just staring at him with eyes that seemed to bore into his very being…it was very annoying.

After a while, she sat up a little straighter, her smile widening. "Guess who's here?" she said

'_Dammit Dean, run!' _Sam silently willed his brother.

"He can't hear you" she stated, that sick smile still on her face.

Sam looked at her, trying to hide his shock _'Did she just read my thoughts?' _

"Yes, I did"

"You're psychic?" Sam gasped

"I was bred to be." she answered "I'm one of the breeding cults best and brightest. We children are highly valued"

"Then what are you doing watching me?"

"Probing your mind for information on your brother. I didn't know you held him in such high regard, being you treat him like the bane of your existence. Does he know you look up to him like you do?"

"Probably not" Sam sighed "Why do you want information on my brother if you're just gonna kill him anyway?"

"For fun, there's nothing better to probe your mind for aside from useless facts. He's the most interesting thing in your life…a pity really"

If Sam could move he would have slapped this girl into next week. To make matters worse, his father decided to join the party, placing a hand on the little girls shoulder. "It's alright Katy, I'll take it from here"

"But his mind is so much fun to read" She pouted. She did listen though, walking out of the room.

"Bye Katy, nice chatting with you!" Sam called after her, trying to be sarcastic. She merely stuck out her tongue at him before disappearing behind a corner, leaving Sam with his father.

"I asked to be the one to euthanize you when the call comes down from the higher ups. You always were the weaker of my sons" John said, smiling just a bit at the thought.

"Oh, so now you acknowledge me as your son. I feel so privileged" Sam spat back.

John just shrugged it off, taking the seat the little girl Katy had previously occupied, staring at him. He didn't speak any more, however. He was content to just leer at his youngest son.

'_Oh God, Dean…stay away' _Sam thought _'please' _


	13. mission accomplished sort of

_**A/n - I have to thank everyone who reviewed this little project of mine. Because of you, I have officially joined the 100 review club! -hugs all around!- please keep it up!**_

-----

Crunch-Crunch

Damn, their footsteps on the gravel path were so loud they could probably be heard clear as day from anywhere in the building.

Alec had taken up point with Max and Dean flanking him in the rocky cavernous pathway they were headed down. There was not a sound or inkling that they were being followed or watched, but that didn't keep the transgenics genetically engineered hearing and eyesight alert in the miniscule lighting available. This was way to easy for his liking. Manticore had always shown him that things are not always what they seem to be and you should always expect the worst. It was awfully pessimistic when he looked back on it, then again, so was his childhood.

Thankfully, the bumbling idiot behind him was staying quiet, knowing when it was appropriate to keep his mouth shut. Though, where that ability went on every other occasion escaped Alec. However, he did have to hand it to Dean, he wasn't as dense as he had originally thought. He even went as far as to prove himself a quick thinker and resourceful. That paperclip bit was genius in Alec's mind, though he would never admit it to that smug bas-

"It's to quiet" Dean whispered, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing the human wouldn't see him in the dark of the tunnel. "well, we could scream our presence? You think that would draw them out?"

"Yea, I do" Dean snapped back "But I don't think its wise. If you want to, go right ahead. But could you wait until I'm not around you?"

"Up ahead" Max jumped in before the bickering got out of hand again, as it undoubtedly would "a light. We're coming to the end of this tunnel to hell"

"This isn't the tunnel to hell, that's in New Jersey" Dean stated as if Max and Alec should have known that already. He could feel them glare at him with confused faces "What? It is. I've been there…stupid fear demons"

"I don't even want to know the rest of that story" Alec mumbled, gaining a smile from Max and a scowl from Dean.

The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel took them no where good. Keeping themselves well positioned behind a large boulder that had probably come loose from the ceiling millennia ago, they peered out at another cavernous opening with familiar guards standing at the ready with guns, ropes, knives, and other nasty looking equipment. Here was the ambush they were waiting for, however, it seemed like none of the 100 or so familiars had spotted them.

"I ask again" Dean whispered "Any ideas?"

"Shut up" Max and Alec replied in clipped unison.

"We're thinking" Alec added, then turning to Max "There're to many to take on alone"

"I know, and it doesn't seem like there's to much in the way of stealthy hiding places" She replied

"A diversion?" Alec offered, quirking speculative eyebrow

"Against 100 familiars? Whoever does that isn't walking out of here" she half laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Me and Alec could go" Dean said suddenly, turning to Max "you could go get Sam"

"That's even worse then my idea!" Alec snapped, having no desire to give himself up. That was a stupid move and he should die before surrendering.

_Damn Manticore_

"Well, you _are _the ones they're after" Max said

"Max! How could you even think about agreeing with that?" Alec exclaimed "Let him go if he has a death wish, but leave me out of it!"

"But they want _both _of us" Dean pleaded, trying to egg Alec into doing this for him. Granted, Alec didn't really have any incentive. But, that didn't stop the stubborn Dean from trying "It's ok if you're scared, I guess that kitty DNA is more of the _sacredy _cat persuasion?"

Alec glared hard at Dean, who knew exactly what he was doing. He was playing to Alecs ego…how the hell did he know Alec's weak spot! Alec refused to dignify that with an answer.

"Well, if he won't do it, maybe we can think of an alternative" Dean said to max in a suggestive tone that sent tingles of jealously up Alecs spine. _'This narcissistic, sexaholic, smug son of a bitch!'_ Alec thought _'he's playing right into my weak spots! And what's worse, he fucking knows it!'_

Alec looked from Dean to Max and back to Dean "This is suicide! If we go through with your asinine plan, we're fucked!" he whispered so loud he was on the verge of yelling.

"Well, give us another option?" Max said simply, crossing her arms across her chest.

Alec opened his mouth to answer but realized he had none. He could think of nothing better. He sighed deeply and placed a hand over his face in defeat. "Fuck" he mumbled between his fingers, shaking his head. Dean had won…again.

_Fuck_

-----

Alec tackled Dean roughly into the open area just before the familiars, relishing in the payback he could inflict, if even for a brief second "That's fucking stupid you moron!" he yelled, trying to make himself sound annoyed and angry…which wasn't all that hard at the moment.

"Get the hell off of me you lab rat!" Dean yelled back, trying desperately to get his clone to relinquish his hold on his overshirt.

Their little diversion had caused every familiar in the room to look their way, giving Max a chance to sneak behind their ranks. They continued rolling around on the ground until Alec landed a punch hard on Deans jaw without realizing it. He would have almost felt sorry had a sudden sweep of satisfaction not wash over him. He smirked down and the stunned and pinned Dean.

Dean lifted his free hand and wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip. "Who taught you how to punch? Your momma?"

"No," Alec sneered "your momma did!"

Wrong button to push. Unfortunately, Alec didn't know that.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled before lunging up and clipping Alec in the chin with his forehead. Alec was so stunned by the quick movement, he didn't have time to react and was sent reeling backwards. Dean was up and on him like white on rice, punching and lashing out. Alec retaliated by doing the same, in a much more practiced and graceful form.

The familiars around them were in so much shock, they merely stood there watching the two fight it out, calling each other random names.

"You're just fucking jealous!" Dean yelled, landing a kick to Alecs side.

Alec blocked it easily, grabbing a hold of Deans foot and twisting, sending the Winchester to the floor "I am not! Didn't we already have this fight!"

Dean would have gotten up had many hands not grabbed him and lifted him to his feet, holding him in strong grips.

The familiars must have finally come to their senses and realized what the hell was going on.

They had also managed to get a hold of Alec, though he took out at least three before they managed to subdue him.

"Look around for the third!" one of the cultists had yelled. Little did they know that Max was already inside their defenses. Alec smirked at the thought.

"Lets get these two to the priestess, she'll be very pleased!" another shouted after they seemed satisfied there was no one else around, even checking behind the boulder to find no one.

Mission accomplished.


	14. Getting captured for ritual sacrifices

**A/N: if you like John at all, this isn't the chapter to be reading. Actually, this really isn't the story to be reading either lol!**

**p.s. I promise, questions will be answered shortly. and thank you SOOOO much for the wonderful reviews**

-----

"This whole, getting captured for ritual sacrifices thing really has to stop" said Dean as he tested the tensile strength of the handcuffs he was once again wearing. Of course, they had none.

Currently he and Alec were sitting back to back, hands handcuffed together in an attempt to keep them from escaping. They were in the middle of what appeared to be a ceremonial circle, but the room was empty, thankfully. Silly familiars.

"Yea, well, this was your idea." Alec snapped, also pulling on his bonds to no avail. "so there is no one to blame but yourself!"

Dean pulled a face and rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. This fight was getting old. And besides, It's not like he couldn't get them out again. He still had the paperclip in his back pocket.

"Alec, reach into my back pocket" Dean ordered.

"Eww, no! Get your jollies from someone else!" Alec cried. "And besides, is this really the time or place to be-"

"For the paperclip, dip-shit" Dean interrupted

"Oh" Alec said before shimming his hands to reach into Deans pocket. "I forgot"

"And this never leaves this room!" Dean added quickly.

"No problem there. It's not like I want anyone to know my hands were touching your ass"

Alec maneuvered his hands and reached into Deans back pocket. Fishing around for a bit, his fingers brushed something small, smooth and cold. "I got it"

"Good. Now get your hand out of my pocket and uncuff us so we can get Max and Sam and get the hell out of here!"

"What about the book?" Alec asked, bending the clip into a usable tool.

"What about it? We only did this for Dad's whereabouts. Well, we know where he is now, there is no point in continuing on. Once I get Sam, we're outta here"

Alec froze. "What about us?"

"Well, you know, I won't miss _you _or anything. Max on the other hand…"

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes "No Dean, Lydecker said that if they complete this ritual or whatever, our species was toast!"

"Damn" Dean swore "I forgot about you guys. But if we're not here, they can't do the ritual, right?"

"They'll find someone else." Alec retorted "And besides, would you be able to live with yourself if you didn't stop this now?"

"Alright fine! Undo the cuffs, and we'll put an end to this."

Alec smiled at his win and got to work on freeing he and Dean.

-----

_Meanwhile…_

Max stealthily moved from corridor to corridor with no signs of Familiars. Where were they? She figured they would have someone walking around doing whatever exactly familiars do. But nothing. Not a hide nor hair. They were up to something.

"Duh Max, they're _obviously _up to something, you know that." she mumbled to herself "Would you be here if they weren't?"

She peered into random doors, being careful to be as quiet as possible. She was just about to turn a corner when her ears picked up the sound of distant voices. Max abandoned her plan of turning and instead followed the voices, the only real sound she had heard in a while.

'_What happened to you, Dad?'_ she heard. It was Sam, she recognized his voice. He was alive. Well at least for the moment. Apparently he wasn't alone either. He was talking to someone. Since he referred to the person as 'dad', she could deduce who he was obviously talking to.

'_Nothing happened to me. My eyes were just opened.' _John's gruff voice replied. '_You and your brother were supposed to be the best you could be. Now, look at you two. Weak and pathetic'_

Max heard Sam laugh followed by the sharp sound of skin hitting skin. The voices grew louder as she inched closer to them. She came to an open door and peeked in. Sam was sitting in a simple chair. Not restrained, but not moving either. His father stood menacingly before him, staring down at the son he all but disowned.

"We're the weak ones!" Sam spat "Who went off and got himself brainwashed!"

Another quick backhand sent Sam's head flying to the side with his shaggy hair falling shamelessly into his eyes. He stretched his aching jaw as John got in close and grabbed Sam's face, forcing the young man to look at him.

"I. am. NOT. Brainwashed." John said slowly, annunciating each word through gritted teeth. "see, what you don't know is I willingly joined this group after Manticore refused to take your brother into their special children program. Unfortunately, your mother was having none of that. No son of hers was going to be in a cult even if they could make him greater then he could ever hope. When your mother died…" John paused to take a breath and to calm the shaking in his voice that was not lost on Sam.

"When your mother died," he continued "My all consuming thought was revenge. So much so, that I forgot all about the familiars…until they found me again in Jericho."

"That's when Dean lost track of you" Sam pointed out.

John nodded slowly with a broad smile. "I've been here ever since, without a second thought to the outside world. Until today. Though I guess I should give you and your brother some credit. You found me."

"So all this time, all this time we've been searching for you, you've been in a cult bent on world domination. We'll forgive me if I'm not all that happy to see you." Said Sam.

John made a move to backhand Sam again but his hand was stopped as something grabbed it from behind. Max spun him hard and punched him on the bridge of his nose. John had just enough time to grab his face before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jackass." Max said simply to Johns still form before rushing to the youngest Winchester. "Sam, you ok? Why didn't you fight back?"

"They drugged me with a paralytic agent, I can't move much" Sam answered.

"Can you walk?"

"I doubt it"

"Can you try?"

Sam strained his muscles just to get his left foot to lift off the ground a few inches. He looked at Max and shook his head.

"Damn" She swore. "Looks like I'm carrying you"

"Where?"

"To go save the idiots"

-----

"Would you stop rushing me!" Alec snapped.

"Dude, I would have had this done already!" Dean shot right back.

"Well, I can't exactly see what I'm doing, now can I?"

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. Alec kept working at the cuff lock until a sound outside the door drew both their attentions.

"Shit! Move faster Alec" Cried Dean.

"I'm trying!" was the frantic reply

"Obviously not hard enough!"

"God Dammit!" Alec suddenly exclaimed. "We have a problem"

"What? What is it?"

"I dropped the paperclip"

"Fuck! Remind me to kick your ass!"

-----

Ames White, hard ass of hard asses, walked grinning into the room with Alec and Dean. They both just glared at him in that way that was so both of them.

"Well well, look who I've got…again." Ames sneered.

"Fuck you!" Alec and Dean spat in unison.

"Oh, harsh words from someone in your positions. I will be jumping for joy when your fially out of my hair 494. In fact, I'm hoping they'll let me hold the knife"

"Dude, he hates you" Said Dean.

"Shut up Dean" Alec sighed.

White reached into his jacket pocket and both Transgenic and human held their breath, anticipation what he was going to pull out.

They both silently released their breaths when White pulled out the book. He began to flip the pages sending glares at the two men in the chairs. "Shall we begin?"

More familiars in dark robes entered the room and circled the two. The chanting began and the ritual was on.

Dean turned to Alec as much as he could and whispered "If I die, I swear, I'm kicking your ass in the afterlife!"

-----

Max drug Sam down the hallway keeping a deft eye and ear out for any signs of Dean and Alec. Nothing as of yet, however, Sam's motor skills were slowly but surely coming back to him. In fact, he was able to move his arms almost completely.

"Tell me again what exactly happened?" Sam asked.

"The two idiots got themselves caught…again" She answered

"I know that, but how?"

"We were looking for you by following your discarded clothing. We found a cavern and headed in. We ran into a whole lot of familiars, which were blocking our way. Dean came up with the idea to create a distraction. He figured that since they were looking for the two jerks, they would give themselves up so I could come find you."

"And you let them?"

"Well…Alec didn't want to do it, but Dean had a valid point"

Sam knew his brother was an idiot and if he got a hold of his brother, he was going to kill him.

Max paused, bringing Sam back to the here and now. "What is it Max?"

"Chanting"

Sam strained his ears and sure enough, there came the sound of low voices chanting away in Latin. "Crap, the ritual started. We have to get those two and do this friggen exorcism and I'm so ready to go home."

Max smiled and pulled Sam toward the chanting.


	15. It's Not Over Yet

**_A/N: Uh…Sorry? I thank those who reviewed and begged and prodded for me to update. I appreciate it more then you know! -Hugs-_**

_Keep the reviews coming...and please, no flames..._

CHAPTER 15

Max and Sam made their way as fast as they could toward the chanting that's was getting louder and more determined every second. What were they going to do? It was not like one super soldier and a half paralyzed ghost hunter could go up against an army of familiars.

For a moment, while she carried the still semi-limp Sam, her thoughts turned to Alec of all people. Alec! The person she couldn't stand to be around and the person she was worried for the most at this moment. Maybe he was right all along. Maybe she was projecting her feelings toward that bumbling idiot onto Dean. If that be the case, would this make things weird between them? No, of course it wouldn't, because he was never going to know. Besides, she had Logan, right?

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sam said suddenly.

Max looked at him, her expression a mix of surprise and astonishment. Did he know what she was thinking?

"Alec. It's obvious you like him."

"How…how did you…" Max stuttered

"It's not that hard to figure out. And you were mumbling his name over and over again as we're waking." said Sam with a small smile. "I knew Dean wasn't the one for you that moment you laid a kiss on him. Your body language was all wrong. It just seemed that you were only trying to show off to Alec."

"I was not!" Max said quickly, probably a bit to quickly because Sam was still smiling that know it all smile. "Would you stop looking at me like that? I don't like Alec that way." she added. Of course, she was most likely trying to convince herself more then Sam. She also knew Sam was the brains to Dean's brawn; he was reading her like a book no matter how hard she tried to close him off.

"It's alright to be worried about him, you know."

"I'm not worried about him. Alec doesn't need me to worry about him."

"Uh huh." Sam said with a skeptical raise of his brow which carried more weight then he knew. She looked away from him and back to the hall, hoping he would drop it and they could continue on without this pointless conversation…it was pointless, right?

Thankfully he did drop it - with a heavy sigh, but he dropped it none the less. They were getting close, very close. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed to whatever god was listening that he didn't find the bloody body that used to be his brother; that Dean was alright and kicking and fighting and hopefully cursing him out for taking so long.

"The chanting stopped." Max whispered upon pausing in the hallway. "Why did the chanting stop?"

Sam was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice. He strained his ears, hoping the chanting hadn't stopped but that they just couldn't hear it anymore. If the chanting _had _stopped, that meant the ritual was over and his brother and Alec were most likely dead. No no no! this couldn't be happening!

His ears picked up something else, something he didn't expect to hear. Screaming. Not his brothers familiar voice, or even alecs, but the screaming of the masses followed by the sound of a door slamming. All was quiet again. Sam and Max looked at each other; sheer worry and panic painted all over their already scared faces. What was going on?

Max grabbed a hold of Sam the best she could and made her way as fast as her legs would carry her toward the still muffled screams coupled with frantic pounding and scratching. Something was very, very wrong.

-----

_**A few minutes prior…**_

Alec couldn't take it for much longer. Whatever they were doing to him was tearing him apart from the inside out. It felt as if someone were trying to pull his organs out through his pours while scraping him with sandpaper. He bit down on his lip to keep from screaming so hard that the metallic taste of the blood he was drawing was making him sick.

"Dean! What the hell is going on!" he managed through the pain.

"They're concentrating spiritual pressure on us! I don't know why!" Dean answered, his voice obviously rife with pain as well. He must be feeling the same intenseness as Alec.

Dean happened to look up at White as he chanted away. More specifically, he looked at the book in his hands. It didn't look the same as before. Now it had a supernatural glow about it and the pages were illuminated by some unseen light.

From the book suddenly sprung orbs, glowing an emerald green. Dean knew this couldn't be a good sign. "Alec, close your eyes!" he yelled over the chanting.

"Why?" Alec managed to respond

"Just do it, God Dammit!"

Alec didn't argue any further. He clamped his eyes shut as Dean instructed. Dean had done the same. He knew these were possession orbs.

It finally clicked in his head. To get rid of the possessed souls, they had to possess something or someone else, then they would kill Alec and Dean, the souls would be free to kill whatever the familiars wanted and the cult would finally have world domination. Those rat bastards!

Before they could react and pull away, something grabbed their faces and forced them to open their eyes. Immediately, the blue orbs entered their heads, worming their way around their thoughts. Alec and Dean became very still and quiet. No more writhing in pain, no more pulling against the handcuffs…Just still, their eyes closed again.

After a few moments, White was hovering over Alec with a knife, still chanting. He reared his hand back and was about to bring it down when Alec opened his eyes. Only these eyes weren't the hazel green eyes of 494, these were a deep glowing emerald which covered the whole eye. He looked up at white and sneered. In an instant, the handcuffs were broken and 494 had Agent White dangling by his throat.

"You thought you could control us?" Alec said, only his voice wasn't his. It was as if many were speaking through one person. "You thought you could destroy us?"

Dean had also managed to break away easily from his bonds and was standing tall and confidant beside Alec while looking out at the stunned congregation. Dean had the same glowing eyes and was glowering down at anyone who dare look him in the eye.

White tried to speak while he was held helpless in Alec's unnaturally strong hand. "No…no…we…"

He barely got it out before Alec snapped his windpipe and White fell into a gasping choking heap on the floor. Within moments he was dead.

Alec turned to face Dean and the deathly silent crowed. Dean looked back at Alec with a sick smile on his lips.

"Kill them. Kill them all…"

-----

By the time they reached the door, Sam was able to use most of his own power to move, the paralytic agent had pretty much worn off. Yes, his legs were still a bit weak and his hands shook unbelievably, but he could move under his own steam. _'That stuff wore off fast.' _he thought.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Max said while pressing her ear up against the door. They had long since tried the knob and pounding for all they worth. Now all they could do was listen. She could still hear screaming and the sound of blood splattering, but it was faint and low. Whatever was in there had killed almost everything inside. Dean and Alec were probably included.

She turned to Sam and wasn't at all surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks as he also pressed his ear to the wood. She couldn't blame him really, he had probably just lost his brother at the hands of White and his familiars. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, she herself trying to hold back ears for a fallen brother - Alec.

Just then, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps walking toward the door. Fearing whatever had caused the massacre in there was coming their way, she grabbed the shaky Sam and pulled him to just outside the doorframe with their backs to the wall.

The boor burst open and splintered under unknown pressure. Out walked Dean and Alec, paying no mind to Max and Sam. Not until Sam called to his brother, elated and overjoyed he was still alive.

Both Alec and Dean turned to them, their unnatural eyes searching the faces of the two before them.

"Dean, no…" Sam stammered through new found tears.

Dean looked away and to Alec, speaking in that unnatural multi-voice. "There are more in the building. I can almost smell them."

Alec nodded and the pair turned away and began heading in the opposite direction.

"Alec, where do you think you're going!" Max yelled, running after them and grabbing Alec by the shoulder, trying to spin him to face her. It didn't work and quicker then even her highly toned transgenic skills could register, he had her pinned to the wall by the throat.

He stared her down through harsh, almost angry glowing eyes, but made no move to kill her. It was obvious to Max that they weren't after she and Sam. All Alec was doing was holding her there, intimidating her, warning her to stay out of his way with a look.

He let her go with a jerk and followed Dean down the hall and out of sight. She watched them until they disappeared around a corner and then turned her own angry gaze to Sam, who was standing by in shock.

"Sam…" She said, a bit to calmly.

He didn't answer, he merely stared down the hall his possessed brother and his clown had just gone.

"SAM!" she half screamed this time. Sam's head shot to her and he stared at her. "How do we fix this?"

"I…I don't know…" he stammered. "I have no clue."

She had had enough of this and walked up to him and promptly slapped him across the face, hard. He clutched his quickly reddening face and stared down at her in amazement.

She repeated herself, annunciating each word slowly and dangerously. "How do we fix this?"

Sam though for a second while rubbing his face slowly. "The book maybe."

That was all Max needed to hear. She was in the room in a second, but paused in the doorway. She was in awe of what was before her. Broken bodies, blood everywhere, no one alive…had they done this? How?

'_No Max, this isn't the time.' _she thought, _'Get the book and get the hell out of here!'_

She moved into the room and made her way carefully through the carnage. Though it was horrible to look at, she couldn't bring herself to feel too bad for those lying dead. They got what was coming to them after all. They wanted to play with things they couldn't understand and that thing bit them in the ass. It just sucked that it had to be at the hands of Alec and Dean.

She spotted the book lying next to the dead body of Agent White. She couldn't help the smile and hoped inwardly Alec was the one to snap his neck. She did, however, quickly push those thoughts from her mind. The were too dark, even for her. She snatched the book from the floor and turned to find Sam inspecting one of the bodies on the floor.

"Someone you know?" she asked.

Sam lifted the hood and sighed heavily. "Father Morris."

"Who?"

"He's the one who gave us the exorcism."

"He's one of them. I doubt that exorcism was intended to work." Max said, making her way to Sam. She handed him the book and he began flipping the pages, quickly scanning the pages. He paused now and then when they heard screams coming from somewhere above them.

"Well, I'll be damned." He spouted, pausing on a page.

"What?" Max asked while looking over his shoulder.

"They needed twins because the souls are unstable. They float in and out of their host, for one to another. The genetic makeup must make that process almost imperceptible."

"Like a genetic game of ping pong?"

"Yeah."

"How do we stop it?"

Sam looked up at Max solemnly, "Break the chain…"

"How do we do…oh…" she said, suddenly feeling the need to look away from Sam. "We have to kill one of them?"

Sam stood up, still a little shaky on his feet and made his way to the door. "that's not happening. There has to be another way. There is always a loophole."

"Sam, where are you going?" Max yelled, following the youngest Winchester out the door. "If you haven't noticed, our brothers are on a _killing _spree at the moment. I don't think we have time to be _playing games_!"

"I'm not playing games," Sam replied "I'm going to someone who can help, whether he wants to or not!"

"Who?"

"Dad."


	16. Fruition

_**A/N: Ok, here's the deal. As you all can tell, I let stories get away from me. Either I lose momentum, forget about it, get busy, get sidetracked (Damn those shiny objects), or just plain get stuck. I also realize that this is why I lose readers and so on. I apologize for that. I really do enjoy writing, I'm just not very punctual with updates. But, I have not forgotten about this. I want to thank those loyal readers and all those reviewers. So please forgive my shortcomings and enjoy.**_

-----

John had felt the presence of someone in the room long before he could bring himself to open his eyes. Call it instinct. However, he wasn't expecting just who was standing over him when he finally did crack an eyelid. "Oh hell, you are like a friggen bad penny." he groaned and dabbed at his tender nose.

"Yeah" Max replied with a sarcastic smile. "I get that a lot."

She didn't waste much time grabbing John by the jacket collar and hoisting him to his feet none to gently. With an almost imperceptible move, she punched in square in the left jaw. John's hand quickly found its way to the bruising area as he stared down at her in shock. "What was that for?"

"Tell me how we reverse it!" she demanded.

"Reverse what?"

With another blow to the face, she repeated the question only to get the same response. She reared her hand back again only to be halted by Sam calling her name sternly. He had been standing quietly aside, reserving his retaliation for when it was appropriate. Now, he could see that he had better step in before she beat him senseless and they were back to square one. "He's not going to answer you because he doesn't know what we're talking about." he said, stepping up to the pair. He held up the book so John could clearly see it. "Did you read this Dad?"

John didn't answer, remaining quiet out of spite. Max tried to shake an answer out of him to no avail. Even Sam was beginning to lose his patients. "Dad, you don't seem to understand that we are on a time limit here. Dean and Alec are possessed by whatever was being held in this book. They're killing every familiar they can get their hands on. You know it's only a matter of time before they reach the children, don't you?"

Johns eyes suddenly softened as his gaze shifted between Max and Sam. "You mean they're possessed?" John managed to mumble.

"That's what he said." Max answered. "Now, answer his question."

"I will if you let go of my jacket." he replied, referring to the death grip the transgenic still had on him. Max eyed him but did let him go with a jerk. John straightened up and rubbed his battered face gently. "Yes, I did read it." he said after a few moments. "But they were supposed to be sacrifices, not hosts."

"Well, apparently you didn't read the fine print." Max bit out. "How do you reverse it?"

Sam had a sneaking suspicion that his father didn't understand just what was keeping his brother and Alec possessed, so he explained the best he could about the genetic make up and spiritual ping pong. As he feared, his fathers conclusions mirrored his own. "Break the link."

"We can't do that Dad. We can't pick and choose who to kill and to let live."

"Well then Sam I am all out of -- Wait a minute."

"What?" Max and Sam said together, hopeful.

"Mirrors." John stated. "It's so simple!"

Max wasn't buying it. She had no reason to believe anything John Winchester said, especially since he was working for the enemy. "Mirrors?"

Sam perked up as the wheels started turning in his head. Why hadn't he come up with that? It made perfect sense even though Max looked as if she had just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yeah, mirrors…" Sam muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair in concentration.

"Would someone like to explain to me, the supernaturally challenged skeptic, as to just how mirrors will do any good against two amped up and pissed off spirits possessing our brothers?" Max blurted out.

John cleared his throat and straightened up as if he was a professor about to give a lecture. "Early people gazed into a mirror in the same way that someone might gaze into a crystal ball." he began "Theye imagined he saw the image of their soul. If the mirror was shattered so was the soul, and the person would die."

"Also, the Ancient Chinese believed that mirrors frighten away evil spirits who get scared when they see themselves." Sam added

Max eyed each Winchester skeptically as she took in this odd new information. "So, you're saying that mirrors will draw out the spirits or souls attracted to Dean and Alec and the evil ones will be scared off leaving Dean and Alec to their normal annoying selves?"

Sam and John shared a glance before answering in unison, "Yeah."

"That's what I thought." she said with a quick nod of her head. "Well, lets get this bitch over with."

-----

It wasn't hard to find Dean and Alec, it was simply a matter of following the wake of their destruction. The problem came when trying to find mirrors. The idea was not to think along the lines of an actual _mirror_, but rather to look for anything reflective.

"What do you have?" Max asked Sam. He and his father had gone off in one direction while Max had gone the other in their search.

Sam shrugged and brought into Max's view a small silver tray. She glared up at him in wonderment. Where did he find a silver tray?

As if reading her thoughts he smiled, "I found the kitchen. Leave it to a snake cult to dine on silver place settings."

John cleared his throat to get their attention, "There are more pressing matters at hand you know."

Max and Sam turned to him and together told him where he could shove it. However, he was right. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they would have their brothers back and the sooner they could be out of the familiar house of horrors.

-----

Following the chaos, they found their targets just as possessed as before. Both were covered in blood, their clothes almost completely red. Dean had apparently taken over the leadership position of the pair, ordering Alec to kill on a whim and Alec obeying like a puppy. Max had a sudden flashback of Manticore, seeing a familiarity in Alec's submissive behavior.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, snapping Max out of her dark thoughts and drawling the attention of the eldest Winchester brother. Dean stared unwavering at Sam, almost knowing that he wouldn't make a move to hurt him. Sam stood his ground, watching every twitch of Dean as they stared each other down.

Max took up position next to Sam, watching as Alec came to stand beside Dean, they're glowing eyes eerily watching them.

"You cannot stop us." Alec said, his lip curling into a sneer.

Max and Sam shared a look before revealing their secret weapon.

Dean and Alec looked down at the silver trays and laughed. "What are you going to do with those?" Dean asked. "We are all powerful."

"Yeah, all powerful pains in the ass." Max said

"And you have an inflated sense of your own mortality." Sam added.

Dean and Alec shared a look and turned back to the pair daring to stand against them. "We did not want to kill you." Alec said.

"It appears as if we have no choice." Dean finished.

"Come and get it." Max challenged. Dean and Alec grew angrier at her defiance and began to make their way over the bodies of dead familiars, kicking them aside.

Sam and Max waited for them to get closer to make their move. Hopefully John was right about the mirrors. Sam glanced back at his father only to find him missing. "Son of a…he's gone."

"Figures." Max mumbled, keeping her eyes trained on the advancing clones. "He probably skipped out while we were distracted."

No time to worry about it now, Dean and Alec were getting closer. Max and Sam waited for the right moment, they were almost on top of them before they raised the mirrors, showing whatever was possessing them their ugly selves.

Dean and Alec paused, glaring with interest at their reflections, but seemingly not being exorcised. For a moment, Sam thought his father had screwed him over again, giving wrong information. He really wouldn't be surprised after everything he had learned about his father in the past few hours.

"What's going on, Sam?" Max asked, eying worriedly at him

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is it working?" she continued, "I mean, they're just staring at themselves. Does narcissism cross spiritual bounds?"

Sam glared at her, but found himself wondering the same thing. Daring a glance around the mirror, Sam found Deans head swaying from side to side as his fingers felt his face. It was as if he had never seen his own reflection before. He didn't really know what he expected, but this wasn't it.

In a moment so sudden, the room became very heavy, making breathing labored and difficult. It was the spiritual energy building in the room. He looked over to Max and by the look on her face, she felt it too. Sam had felt it before. Ghost hunting 101, if the pressure in a room builds, something big is about to happen. As if the pressure wasn't enough, the temperature suddenly dropped. Oh yeah, they were pissed.

"Max, brace yourself." he instructed. She nodded and squared her shoulders and feet. They didn't need to look to know what was happening. The sound of Dean and Alec's voices amplified by the souls of those possessing them filled the room with deafening screams. The mirrors in their hands began to vibrate at an alarming rate. If this went on for more then a minute, they would surely shatter. The room itself lit up with unnatural light emanating from unknown sources.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut against it all. He knew he would never get the sound of his brother screaming in agony out of his head for as long as he lived, even if the same mantra played over and over in his head for all eternity.

As quickly as it began, it stopped. The heaviness lifted, the temperature returned to a bearable level and the screaming quieted. Sam dared to open his eyes slowly, taking in that this whole nightmare of a night might actually be over. Max was clutching her mirror so tight her knuckles were a shade of white. They both looked at each other with concern and maybe a little anticipation. Dropping the mirrors to dare a look, they both drew in a breath when both Alec and Dean were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, placing the mirror carefully face down. Max followed suit, calling after her fallen comrade. "Alec!"

Sam was at Dean side in an instant. He wasn't moving, not even an eyelash. But the nost worrying part was that Dean had begun to turn a scary shade of blue and when Sam patted his face to try to wake him, he was cold to the touch.

He looked up, panicked now, but by the look of Max already beginning compressions on Alec, she had the same problem. Neither was breathing. The shock to their bodies must have overloaded their systems.

"Shit!" he moaned. Would this nightmare ever end? He did the only thing he could do and tilted Deans head back, pinched his nose closed, and breathed a deep breath into his lungs before interlocking his hands one on top of the other and beginning compressions of his own on Dean sternum with concentrated determination. "C'mon Dean, breathe!"

Nothing.

Another breath and more compressions. "God Dammit Dean! Quit being stubborn!"

Still nothing.

Using his sleeve, Sam wiped away the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Chancing a glance in Max's direction, he watched her slap Alec hard across the face. Alec gasped and coughed and sputtered as his lungs tried to fill. Max embraced him and he threw a weak arm across her back.

Sam looked back down at Deans prostrate form and decided he had nothing to lose by taking a page from Max's book. He reared back his hand and slapped Dean…hard. Deans sudden intake of breath startled Sam and he fell back on his haunches out of surprise. Deans eyes flew open and he also coughed and gasped as if his lungs couldn't take in oxygen fast enough.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, so happy to see his brother alive and not possessed by homicidal spirits. that he hugged him tight, violating Dean's strict _no chick flick moments_ rule.

"You…Hit me…" Dean coughed, still struggling to breathe.

Sam smiled, still holding onto Dean for all he was worth.. "I'm sure you deserved it."

"Dad?" Dean asked. Sam released Dean and shook his head solemnly. Dean nodded in understanding before looking over to Max and Alec.

Alec was sitting up, one hand grasping his head while Max helped support him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep him upright. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?" he groaned

Dean, never one to miss an opportunity, replied "Pity, you look like you were hit by one too."

Alec apparently wasn't in the mood to take Dean's lip and brushed off the insult by telling Dean where to promptly shove it. Sam and Max shared a look. Yeah, they would be alright.

-----

Sam and Max helped Dean and Alec out of the building, saving all explanations for a later time, when they felt it could be handled. After settling both in the back seat of the Impala, Sam left Max to make sure the clones didn't kill each other while he went back to dispose of the trays acting as mirrors. As he made his way through the mayhem, he realized that one silver lining in this whole ordeal was that the Snake Cult had been almost completely wiped out by the rampaging spirits possessing his brother and Alec. So, in a very round about way, Dean and Alec had saved the day, and the human and transgenic race in the process. He would wait to share that little tidbit with them, knowing they would probably be at each others throats with who made the best rampaging possessed twin. Clones, can't live with them….yeah, that pretty much covers it.

Sam found their improvised mirrors, drug them to the basement while being extremely careful not to look into them, and tossing them into the furnace. Last thing he needed was a repeat of this night from hell. His only regret was not keeping a grasp on his Father whereabouts. However, now he wasn't sure he wanted to know where the infamous John Winchester had gone. Oh, he was sure he would turn up eventually, back to seek some sort or retribution or reunion. But, for the moment, John was Dead to Sam.

When he arrived back at the car, Max was leaning against the hood waiting for him. "So, it's over?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. No more Familiars alive that I could see. I called Child services and left an anonymous tip about the children that were thankfully spared. But, based on the carnage left in there, I say we're long gone when they arrive."

"What about those two?" she asked, hooking her thumb in the direction of Dean and Alec in the back seat, both passed out from exhaustion. "Are they alright?"

"I hope so." was his answer and though she looked as if it wasn't a good enough response, she accepted it.

"I called someone to pick up Alec's Duke, I know he would be pissed if something happened to it." she said, stepping away from the hood of the car. "I'll wait here and meet you back at Joshua's."

Sam gave her a small smile before slipping his long body behind the wheel of the muscle car and keying the ignition. With a small wave, he pulled away from the building and watched Max until she disappeared from view in the side mirror.

-----

Max watched the Impala speed off and waited until she couldn't see the tail lights before sitting on the curb. Now that she was alone, she had a lot to consider. With the scare she had and almost losing Alec, she finally realized that Sam was probably right. Her flirtation with Dean was a mask for her true feelings for her brother in arms, Alec. She knew that the instant she saw him laying lifeless on the floor. All she could think was _Whatever God is listening, please let him be alright_. She couldn't control herself when he finally opened his eyes and let her usually controlled emotions overrun her as she held him close to her chest. It was never Dean, it was Always Alec.

As promised, Mole, a fellow member of freak nation and a half lizard half human hybrid with a permanent cigar stuck to his lips, pulled up with some X-6 in a beat up pick up truck. She climbed out and signaled for the X-6 to drive off.

"What happened here, Max?" he asked in his usual rough manner.

She couldn't help but smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	17. Epilogue Goodbyes

**A/N: Finally finished. Whatcha guys think? Let me know!**

Joshua was sitting on the front steps of his house when Sam pulled up the in Impala. His head lifted from his hands as soon as he heard the familiar roar of the throaty engine. On his feet now, he ran quickly to the passanger side door, a smile on his gentle face. Unfortunately, that smile dropped and a low growl escaped his lips when he saw Dean and Alec sleeping in the back seat.

"What happened?" he asked, gripping the side door. "Where's little fella?"

Sam shifted back to look out the back window of the impala. "She should have been right behind me. She said she was calling someone to get Alec's bike." he answered.

Joshua seemed to accept that, but his eyes shifted to Alec and Dean in the backseat and they saddened. "What about them?"

Sam stiffled a smile. After the night they just had, he needed to smile. "They're pooped."

His smile widened at the confused look that washed across the dog-mans face. "Pooped?"

"Yeah, exausted." he said. "Help me get them inside."

------

Sam had just gotten Dean in Joshua's house and was heading back out to close the car doors when Max pulled up on her black ninja. He closed the door and waited for her to dismount the motercycle before he spoke. "Everything alright?"

She smiled and fixed her windblown hair. "Yeah, a friend is taking Alec's bike back to TC."

"Good." he said with a nod. "But what about the building? Someones bound to find all those bodies."

He smile broadned and she shrugged. "You know, it mysteriously caught fire. Some freak electrical problem."

Then her smile fell. "What do we tell Dean and Alec?" she asked.

Sam looked back at Joshuas house, thinking about that answer. He had been thinking about it since they left that hell hole. He knew Dean. Dean would tourture himself over it. As for Alec, he wasn't sure, but by the look on Max's face, he had a feeling the transgenic would feel the same. However, they were bad men and women.

He turned back to Max. "We tell them what they need to know."

She nodded, accepting that 'need to know' leaves the possibility of forgetting to add some details or situations.

"What bothers me though," Sam continued. "Is that This was all for nothing."

Max tilted her head slightly to the side and raised one perfect eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Dad's gone, the bastard." he clarified. "The whole point of going on this stupid mission was to find dad. Instead, I had a possessed brother and a rampaging snake cult try to kill me."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Yeah."

-----

Dean's eyes opened slowly. How long had he been sleeping? Hell, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He shifted on the hard bed, trying to get comfortable, but upon further inspection, he realized he wasn't in a bed at all but lying on blankets covering hard wood floors.

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, his eyes met Sam's.

"Good morning sunshine." he said.

"Bite me." Dean replied, lifting a hand to rub his throbbing temple. "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours."

"Oh." that wasn't what he had expected to hear. He felt as if he had been sleeping for days. "Wheres Alec? Max?"

"The other room." Sam answered, hooking his thumb in the direction of Joshua's living room. "You want me to get them?"

"No!" he answered quickly, then recovered. "No. I'm sure Alec is as tuckered out as I was."

"No, actually he woke up fifteen minutes after we got back. Must be the amped up DNA." Sam corrected. He actually asked to see you when you woke up."

"Really?"

Sam nodded then got up and dissappeared out the door. Dean couldn't stand lying on the hard floor anylonger and pulled himself into the chair Sam was previously occupying. He could hear scuffling heading toward him and straightened up. To his suprise, the first one to enter the room was Joshua. Actually, Joshua barreled into the room. He scooped Dean off the char and bear hugged him tight. "OTHER ALEC!" he squeed.

Dean, having a hard time breathing in the dogmans huge arms, patted him lightly on the back. "He-hey Joshua." he weezed. "Nice to see you too man."

Joshua didn't put him down right away and he could feel the lack of oxygen hitting him. "Joshua...can't breathe."

"Oh." Joshua released him and Dean was suprised he kept himself standing. he clapped Joshua harder on the shoulder when he noticed the slightly guilty look on his face. "Sorry, man. And please, it's Dean." he said with an appeasing smirk. Joshua seemed to accept it because he mirrored Dean's smile.

When Joshua stepped aside, he could see Max heading toward him. He didn't mind seeing her at all. The beautiful transgenic embrased him, but this hug had a destinctly 'friend' feel to it. He found himself slightly dissappointed. "Hey Max." he said.

"Dean." she said, "Nice to see you up and about."

"Nice to be up and about." he replied. "Wheres Alec? Sam said he wanted to see me."

"Oh, he'll be in" Max answered with an odd smirk, "He's giving Lydecker a piece of his mind right now."

"Without me?!" Dean cried. he sidestepped Max and ran into the other room where Alec was yelling at Lydecker. They both stopped when Dean entered.

"Dean." Lydecker reguarded with a small nod.

Dean walked up to the pair. Alec was standing severl feet away, his arms folded across his chest and his brow drawn together in anger. he could tell Alec was holding back what he really wanted to do. Finally, Dean saw an advantage Alec didn't have. Dean had no one to answer to. Alec had been under this man's command for far to long to do to him what he truely wanted to, Dean could see that plainly.

So, Dean, after reguarding Lydecker with a smile, Drew his fist back and punched the older man square in the nose. It felt better then he imagined. He looked up to Alec, who had dropped his arms to his side in astonishment. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"That's for this stupid mission!" Dean said to the prone form of the older man on the floor, blood squirting out of his nose.

"Dean!" Sam cried from across the room. "What the hell?!"

Dean shrugged. Alec broke into a loud laugh. "That was awesome!" he cried. He held out his hand to Dean. Dean took it without hesitation. "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." he said.

"I can imagine." Dean replied. "I've wanted to do that since I met the man."

Alec nodded. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok." Dean answered. "You?"

"Alright." Then Alec's lips spread into a large smile. "Fit as a hoarse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

"Not my fault you're made like a wet noodle."

-----

Later, Dean and Sam had insisted it was time to move on despite the push from Max and Logan to stay for a while.

"No." Sam had said, "We're not the stationary type."

"That's to bad." Alec said.

At the Impala, the goodbyes were tougher then they all thought. Joshua had actually started to cry, even if they hadn't spent much time with him. "Joshua is going to miss you. " he said to the pair.

"Same here, man." Dean said.

Max had shook both their hands and wished them a safe trip.

Alec had actually shook Deans hand in a way that showed friendship rather then bothersome annoyance. "See you soon, Ghost boy." he said with a smirk.

"Screw you." Dean laughed as he climbed into the impala.

As they pulled away, Dean flipped off Alec with a grin. He could see through the window Alec smiling as well.

Once they were around the corner, Sam turned to Dean. "You're gonna miss him, aren't you?"

"Absolutely." he replied. "How often does one have a superpowered genetic clone running around?"

Sam Laughed.

"Besides," Dean continued with a smirk, "The genetic wonder will be lost without me."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked, suddenly serious. "What really happened?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I guess, you could say Dean and Alec saved the day."

Dean didn't quite accept that. Of course Sam would tell him everything later; Dean was stubborn enough to get it out of him anyway. /but right now, they both concentraited on leaving behind new friends and bad memories.


End file.
